pecado paterno
by ladydiyleamichele
Summary: la venganza es mala y mucho mas si el amor de tu vida esta entre medio ADAPTACION. Advertencia: g!p Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**PECADO PATERNO**

Quinn Fabray siempre se ha sentido mal por lo que su padre le hizo a su antigua protegida, Rachel Barbra Berry: la engañó para luego expulsarla de la empresa. Y para empeorar las cosas, Quinn está segura de que Rachel siempre ha creído que ella formó parte de la conspiración para librarse de ella.

Ahora, tras una OPA hostil, Rachel acaba de hacerse con el control de INDUSTRIAS Fabray . Quinn sabe perfectamente que ella querrá vengarse de su familia así que se prepara para ser despedida de la compañía. Pero para su sorpresa, Rachel no la despide. No, su venganza contra los Fabray va a desarrollarse de una manera completamente diferente, de una manera que Quinn nunca habría podido imaginarse ni en sus sueños más salvajes y perversos...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**"¿D-Disculpa?"** tartamudeó Quinn Fabray. Sus ojos color avellanas se abrieron como platos mientras miraba a la mujer imponente que tenía enfrente, sentada ante el lujoso escritorio de roble. Seguramente no había oído bien. Bajo ningún concepto...

**"Ya me has oído"-** murmuró. Su intensa mirada marron se clavó en la suya con expresión inquietante - **"No lo diré dos veces."**

Quinn le miró boquiabierta, demasiado aturdida para hablar. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que esa mujer, Rachel Barbra Berry, estuviese sugiriendo-mejor dicho, exigiendo- semejante cosa. En cualquier otra situación su respuesta habría sido "si". Bajo estas circunstancias su orgullo sólo le permitía decir...

**"No."** - Sacudió la cabeza, tragando bruscamente al mirarla. **"No me utilizarás de esa manera, Berry. No puedo creer que te atrevas siquiera a sugerirlo,"** susurró.

Arqueó las cejas, pero, por lo demás, permaneció tranquila e impasible. Su mirada arrogante recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, desnudándola. Esto era demasiado teniendo en cuenta que había pensado que tendrían un encuentro improvisado, pensó. La manera en que Rachel intentaba dominar la situación no tenía nada de improvisado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza pensando que Rachel muy bastarda probablemente estaría disfrutando un montón con su incomodidad. ¿Pero, acaso podía culparla? Si las circunstancias fueran a la inversa, pensó, no sabía como la trataría.

Rachel, suspiró. La mujer que había protagonizado más sueños húmedos durante su adolescencia de los que podría recordar, finalmente se había fijado en ella como mujer. Tenía veinticuatro años y había esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para que este momento se hiciese realidad. Pero ahora que había llegado, pensó malhumoradamente, tenía que rechazarla. Se percató de la ironía.

A los treinta estaba quizás aún más guapa que la primera vez que le había puesto la vista encima con catorce años. Se había enamorado instantáneamente de la morena, una mujer de veinte años, pero no había necesitado una gran experiencia social para darse cuenta de que esta atracción era y sería siempre unilateral.

Las mujeres con el aspecto de Rachel Berry no se conformaban con mujeres como Quinn Fabray.

Ni siquiera si esa mujer era la hija del hombre más rico de Atlanta, Georgia.

Quinn creía que se conservaba bastante bien. Tenía una cara exótica y bonita, los ojos avellanas, los labios llenos y con un rosado natural, una sonrisa alegre, largos rizos dorados, unas muy buenas curvas para un delgado cuerpo y un trasero que cualquiera queria tocar y era un poco mas alta que Rachel.

Si había una cosa que Quinn había aprendido relacionándose desde niña con la crème de la crème de la sociedad, era que los hombres y mujeres atractivos y poderosos deseaban esposas trofeo, hermosas, altas y esqueléticas. Deseaban mujeres que comieran ensalada y bebieran agua mineral y que se creyesen que eso era una comida-no una mujer que comía filetes y patatas al horno (rebosantes de mantequilla y nata, por supuesto), bebía refrescos con azúcar, y gozaba de todo esto sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Deseaban mujeres con extremidades lo bastante largas como para abarcar el tronco de un árbol-no una mujer cuyas piernas eran largas pero que a ella no le gustaban.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que nunca sería exquisitamente femenina.

**"Haz lo que tengas que hacer,"** dijo Quinn en voz baja mientras se levantaba de la silla. Sus palmas sudorosas se deslizaron nerviosamente por la parte delantera de sus vaqueros de marca mientras sus ojos rehuían su mirada. No sería la puta de ninguna mujer -ni siquiera de la único que siempre había deseado realmente. **"Y yo haré también lo que tenga que hacer,"** dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía. **"Creo que ahora debo irme."**

Quinn caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, y después se paró a medio camino. Volteó la cabeza, mirándola por encima del hombro. - **"Independientemente de lo que decidas hacer" - ** dijo suavemente - ** "quiero que sepas que estoy y he estado siempre en contra de lo que te hizo mi padre."** Le dio la impresión de que su mirada tensa se relajaba levemente pero no podría asegurarlo. - **"Y no hablo por hablar".**

De hecho, ella había sido la principal defensora de Rachel. Cuando su padre le dio la espalda a su joven _protégé_, echándolo como si fuese un trasto viejo sólo para ganar un dinero fácil, se murió de vergüenza. Pasaron muchos años antes de que pudiera perdonarlo y relacionarse con él como se supone que deben hacerlo padre e hija. Y aún así, habían pasado algunos años más antes de que la tensión entre ellos se rejajase.

**"Adiós, Rachel Berry" - ** susurró, continuando su camino hacia la puerta. Suspiró. Desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera. Y sobretodo desearía haber podido cumplir sus fantasías de acostarse con Rachel sin que ésto fuera el resultado de un sacrificio por su familia. Pero a los ojos de Rachel Berry, estaba segura, uno de los Fabray tenía que pagar por los pecados paternos. Y puesto que su padre estaba muerto y ahora era ella la dueña de INDUSTRIAS Fabray, francamente, sólo había una mujer que pudiese pagar por ellos.

Llegó hasta la gran puerta doble de la elegante oficina y se dispuso a abrirla. De repente, una brusca palmada sonó contra la viga de madera justo por debajo de su cabeza e hizo que se detuviese. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, al sentir el calor irradiado por el cuerpo que se apretaba contra su espalda. Juraría que estaba excitada. Por ella como mujer o por el poder que ejercía sobre ella-o por ambas razones-no sabría decirlo.

**"Piensa bien lo que haces, Lucy,"** murmuró. **"Tu madre y tu hermana confían en que tomes la mejor decisión para todos."**

Se debatió entre la excitación y la cólera. Excitación porque era la primera vez que la escuchaba llamarla familiarmente "lucy" en lugar de "Fabray o Quinn". Cólera porque acababa de dar por hecho que su madre y su hermana eran tan codiciosos como su padre. Y venció la cólera.

**"Mi madre,"** dijo con voz agria, **"nunca me perdonaría que me dejase utilizar como una puta común."** Sus fosas nasales se abrieron. **"Y mi hermana pensaría lo mismo."**

**"Ya veo,"** gruñó Rachel junto a su oreja. Podía sentir sus ojos intensos e inteligentes taladrando su cráneo. Analizando. Evaluando. Calculando. Eso era lo que mejor se le daba. Ese era el motivo de que, a diferencia del montón de ex-empleados que su padre había engañado, Rachel Barbar Berry se las hubiese arreglado para abrirse paso hasta la cima. Ahora ella estaba a su merced.

**"¿Pero qué crees _tú_ que es lo mejor?, querida Lucy."** Posó una mano sobre su hombro, frotándolo, acariciándolo**. "¿Cuál es la mejor decisión ejecutiva que puedes tomar, la mejor para _ti_? Tu familia tiene tanto que perder. Es decir,"** concluyó** " puedo enterrar el pasado, así tu familia, corrupta o no, podrá continuar con el ritmo de vida al que se ha acostumbrado."**

El cuerpo de Quinn se tensó. **"Quieres que sea tu puta,"** dijo en voz baja. **"Independientemente de lo que pienses de mi familia, me educaron para algo mejor que eso."**

**"Eras la niña de papá,"** murmuró contra su oído. Se apretó más contra ella, su gruesa erección presionando contra su trasero. **"No tengo ninguna duda de que Russel te educó para que fueses todo lo que él no pudo ser."**

Lo que hacía aún más dulce su venganza contra la familia Fabray, pensó ella sombríamente. A los ojos de Rachel, ella era dulce e inocente-una auténtica dama de la alta sociedad.

Y, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, un auténtico chivo expiatorio.

Su columna vertebral se tensó. De repente, todo cobró sentido. Súbitamente, entendió por qué una mujer que lo tenía todo, un mujer que podría poseer a cualquier otra mujer que se le antojase, quería tenerla como amante...

Porque ella no era en absoluto como su padre. Y porque tenía la esperanza de que Russel Fabray, el hombre que lo había traicionado, se enterase desde la tumba de que Rachel Berry había conseguido convertir a su querida Lucy en el mismo tipo de persona que Russel había sido en vida-una vulgar puta que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

**"¿Qué quieres de mí?"** masculló.** "¿Sexo? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Y hasta cuando?"** Quinn giró sobre los talones, clavando sus ojos ardientes en los suyos. Con más de metro cincuenta y ocho de estatura, era casi diez centímetros más pequeña que su uno sesenta y ocho así que tuvo que empujarlo un poco hacia atrás para que ella poder mirarle a los ojos, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enfadada como para sentir que estaban tan cerca **"¿Cuántas cosas te tendría que aguantar?"** escupió.

Rachel sonrió, un gesto arrogante diseñado para enfurecerla aún más. Y lo consiguió.

**"¿Bien?"** chilló. **"¡Continúa con tus exigencias! No puedo dejar a mi familia en la calle cuando está en mis manos evitarlo y tú lo sabes condenadamente bien. Dime tan solo qué diablos quieres de mi, "**gritó con furia **" y lo tendrás."**

Ella se rió entre dientes y sus intensos ojos marrones recorrieron hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Su mirada peligrosa se detuvo en sus pechos, memorizando el contorno de sus pezones. **"Quiero mucho más de ti que sexo, Lucy,"** dijo suavemente. Demasiado suavemente. **"Lo quiero todo."**

Ella tragó con un nudo en la garganta.** "¿Que quieres decir exactamente?"** dijo casi sin fuerzas. Sus pechos se endurecieron bajo su mirada. **"No estoy de humor para acertijos."** Rachel arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su exclusivo traje italiano y la miró fijamente. **"Todo,"** murmuró, **"significa exactamente eso."** Su mandíbula se endureció. **"El sexo no es suficiente, mi dulce. Ni por asomo es suficiente."** Ella se ruborizó, sintiéndose como un tonta pues durante un momento había pensado que Rachel Berry quería acostarse con ella. Qué idea más ridícula, concedió. Se mordió el labio. Podría tener a cualquier mujer que deseara. Ya tenía que estar muy necesitada para tirarse a alguien tan corriente como ella.

**"Oh, no pienses que te has librado,"** gruñó, creyendo que la mirada que le había dirigido era de alivio. **"Te follaré cuando y como me dé la gana. Pero el sexo sólo es una mínima parte de tu penitencia, querida."**

Vaciló y la preocupación ensombreció sus rasgos de nuevo. **"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?"** murmuró. **"Ahora sí que no te entiendo."**

**"Quiero ser tu dueña"** dijo simplemente, sin andarse por las ramas. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos avellanas, su expresión de nuevo perturbadora. **"Casarme contigo, dejarte preñada, tener todo el control sobre tu cuerpo..."**

Sus ojos avellanas se abrieron de par en par. Era lo último que había esperado oír. ¿Casarse con ella? No necesitaba casarse para asumir el control de INDUSTRIAS Fabray. Con la coyuntura actual, sólo tenía que decirle una palabra al banco y a la junta directiva y la empresa sería toda suya.

**"...y Russel se enterará desde la tumba que no sólo he tenido éxito colándome en su preciosa compañía sino también en su jodida línea sanguínea."**

Quinn la miró sin comprender, demasiado atontada como para reaccionar. El magnífico plan de Rachel estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella se hubiese podido imaginar. Estaba más allá, lo sobrepasaba y se adentraba en el puro surrealismo.

**"¿Estás loca?"** susurró.** "No puedes desear realmente casarte conmigo. ¿Por que ibas a condenarnos a ambas a una eternidad de..."**

**"El momento de las preguntas y las respuestas ha terminado,"** anunció con arrogancia, una ceja oscura levantada. **"Tienes dos opciones, querida. Sé de mi propiedad y yo dejaré en paz a tu familia. O rechaza la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo de salvarlos y perderás todo en el proceso. Eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión."** Su mirada chocó con sus pechos, luego retrocedió hasta su cara.** "Tómala y hazlo rápido."**

Parpadeó, incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente y aún menos de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre. **"¿Por qué hablas de propiedad?"** dijo débilmente. **"El matrimonio no es exactamente propiedad..."**

**"El mío lo será."** El _mío_. No el _nuestro_. Había captado perfectamente el uso del posesivo.

Los ojos calculadores de Rachel bajaron de nuevo, devorando sus pechos, buceando en su sexo cubierto por el pantalón. **"Me follarás cuando y como yo quiera. Complacerás cada uno de mis caprichos y satisfarás mis más perversas fantasías."** Su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, excitándose en contra de su voluntad. **"Me darás tantos hijos como yo te diga. Harás lo que te mande. Nunca mirarás ni tocarás sexualmente a otro hombre o mujer "** Sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de Quinn.** "Seré tu dueña,"** murmuró. **"Por completo."**

Ella tragó con dificultad, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

**"Hazme saber tu decisión, Srta. Fabray."** Su mandíbula estaba tensa, la mirada dura. **"El tiempo comienza a contar, y ya comienzo a impacientarme. "**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Quinn aceptó vacilantemente la mano de Rachel. Sentía la boca seca como un estropajo. Enlazó sus pequeños dedos con los suyos y la condujo hacia el aeroplano privado de la empresa. Ni en sueños habría esperado que tuvieran una verdadera luna de miel. Se había sorprendido mucho, y sobre todo se había preocupado, cuando una hora después de casarse, su esposa le había comunicado que se dirigían hacia la isla tropical que poseía en Costa Rica y que permanecerían allí dos meses.

El plan resultaba excitante, pero también sobrecogedor.

Nadie podría oír sus gritos si Rachel tenía intención de hacerle daño.

Si se dejaba guiar por la lógica, Rachel no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutase haciendo daño a los demás, pero por otra parte, ¿y ella qué sabía? Apenas la conocía. Además, pensó malhumoradamente, Rachel creía que había estado confabulada con su padre. No creía que las escasas palabras con las que había intentado defenderse en su oficina, palabras que habían llegado cinco años tarde, hubieran supuesto alguna diferencia.

Suspiró, preguntándose otra vez qué tendría pensado hacer con ella.

Y, maldita sea, de todos modos, no existía ninguna forma de luchar contra la morena. Verdaderamente, Rachel había convertido su sumisión en una parte legal de su matrimonio. La había obligado a firmar una declaración jurada, en la que bajo pena de expulsar a su familia de la casa familiar, ella se comprometía a obedecerla ciegamente. Legalmente, recordó apretando los dientes, ni siquiera podría levantare la voz sin que castigase a los suyos.

Se le ensancharon las aletas de la nariz. Había creído que en una semana su familia se encontraría en la calle. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Rachel, ella nunca había sido del tipo dulce y sumiso. Las mujeres dulces y sumisas no podrían dirigir con eficacia compañías que manejan millones de dólares. Y ella lo había hecho eficazmente antes de la absorción. El problema estaba en que su padre antes de su muerte había tomado un montón de decisiones económicas absurdas, y esto casi había agotado el capital.

Aunque seguro que su esposa ya lo sabía. Se preguntaba si eso no sería parte del aliciente de casarse con ella-la ocasión de someter por la fuerza a una mujer fuerte e independiente que después de haber sangrado sus efectivos hasta agotarlos no podría luchar contra Rachel durante mucho tiempo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, el avión había despegado y les habían servido unos cócteles. Quinn se sentó en su asiento frente a su nuevo esposa bebiendo una margarita. Miró por la ventana, observando distraídamente las nubes que pasaban a su lado, demasiado nerviosa para establecer contacto visual con la mujer que ostentaba semejante poder sobre ella.

**"Tienes unos pechos espléndidos" -** murmuró Rachel, consiguiendo su total atención, los ojos abiertos como platos. No esperaba que fuera tan directa- aunque ahora ya tenía una pista. Ser directa formaba parte de su naturaleza.- **"Puedo ver cómo tus pezones se yerguen bajo la blusa."** - Observó como ella se despejaba la garganta nerviosamente y apartaba la mirada. - **"¿Es por el frío, la excitación, o son las dos cosas?"**

Excitación, pensó, retorciéndose un poco en su asiento. **"Frío"** susurró.

Quinn cerró los ojos brevemente, cogiendo fuerzas. Aunque pareciese una idea perversa y estúpida, su cuerpo siempre había respondido naturalmente la mujer sombría y prohibida que se sentaba enfrente. Era como si los dioses hubieran creado su cuerpo con el único propósito de deleitarse con Rachel Berry. Ningún otro hombre conseguía que se pusiese caliente sólo con unas palabras o una simple mirada. Ninguno, sólo Rachel.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía más peligrosa y atractiva que nunca. Todavía llevaba el mismo traje negro italiano con el que se casaron. Estaba tan atractiva con el pelo castaño ondulado en las puntas y con la blusa media abierta vi endosele el sostén negro que traía... Su atlética musculatura se marcaba incluso bajo la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran de un marron profundo e intenso, las líneas de la risa en las comisuras contrastando brutalmente con la dura expresión de su rostro.

**"Entonces tendré que ponerle remedio"** dijo suavemente, posando el brandy. **"Quiero que mi mujer esté siempre derritiéndose por mi, muriéndose por mi polla." - **bueno no se moría por ningún hombre pero Rachel estaba muy cerca de serlo solo por su no tan pequeño amigo.

Quinn se quedó sin respiración, terriblemente excitada. Era demasiado. A su líbido no le importaba que lo único que Rachel desease de ella fuese venganza. Ésta seguía siendo la mujer con la que había soñado secretamente casi toda su vida.

Ya estaba excitada, reconoció. Si la tocaba probablemente estallaría sólo con su contacto. Respiró profundamente, pues no deseaba avergonzarse sucumbiendo tan pronto. Después de todo, la mujer que había anhelado durante tantos años era la mismo que le había arrebatado las riendas de su vida. Debía tener esto presente.

**"Sácate la ropa"** Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Levantó la cabeza de golpe topándose con su mirada atenta.** "¿Q-Qué?"** musitó sin aliento. Sentía como si el corazón fuese a salírsele del pecho. ¡Vaya! No perdía el tiempo con preliminares.

Increiblemente, su mirada se intensificó aún más. **"Sácate la ropa"** repitió.

**"P-Pero la tripulación..."**

**"La ropa,"** dijo suavemente, recordándole con la mirada el acuerdo matrimonial. **"Quítatela."**

Quinn contuvo el aliento. Nunca había permitido que una mujer u hombre la viera desnuda a plena luz del día. Plantearse hacerlo era lo más espantoso que podía imaginarse. Pero, paradójicamente, también era lo más excitante.

¡Ojalá su libido no actuase por su cuenta! Rachel deseaba venganza-no a ella.

**"Estoy esperando"** murmuró.** "Quiero ver desnudos esos prietos pezones sin nada que me estorbe la vista"** Ella se atragantó con la margarita, después posó el vaso. Vaciló un momento, pero inevitablemente, se levantó y se dispuso a desnudarse. En realidad no tenía otra opción, se recordó Quinn. Tendría que obedecer mientras pudiese o por lo menos hasta que encontrase una manera de salir de este lío. Si existía alguna.

**"¿Te puedes dar la vuelta?"** Pidió tímidamente, bajando la cabeza avergonzada. **"¿Por favor?"**

**"No."** Rachel tomó su brandy y se arrellanó en el asiento. Quinn alzó la mirada, sorprendida por la obvia excitación de su voz. Luego volvió a bajarla inmediatamente, observando el bulto prominente en sus pantalones. **"Quiero mirar a mi esposa, no la trasera del jodido avión"** dijo con voz pastosa. Ella se mordió el labio. El recuerdo de su padre diciéndole que necesitaba perder peso, que era demasiado gorda, con caderas muy anchas y desagradable, inundaba su memoria. _Vete al gimnasio y haz ejercicio_, le había dicho Russel en varias ocasiones. _Nunca cazarás un marido tal y como estás. _

**"No tengo mucho que mirar"** susurró.** "... No estoy intentando retractarme de nuestro acuerdo, pero yo..."**

**"Creo que tienes mucho que mirar"** interrumpió Rachel, sorprendiéndola. **"Ahora demuéstramelo. Estos pezones ahora son míos... y ese coño sólo me pertenece a mí. Quiero verlos"**

Inspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, sus palabras la habían excitado más que sentir las manos de diez hombres acariciando a la vez todo su cuerpo. No deseaba sentirse atraída por ella, vistas las circunstancias de su matrimonio, pero lo estaba. Era difícil no sentirse atraída por una mujer tan atractiva que, conscientemente o no, conseguía que se sintiese hermosa.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente. Evitó cuidadosamente mirarla, pero podía sentir como su mirada intensa devoraba sus pezones mientras se quitaba primero la blusa blanca de seda y a continuación el sujetador blanco de encaje.

Agarró sus pechos con las manos y usó los pulgares para restregarle los dilatados pezones. **"Preciosos"** murmuró con voz densa. **"Tienes unos pezones grandes y alargados. Perfectos para chupar."**

Ella apretó los muslos con fuerza y expulsó el aliento. Su boca estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido en los pezones. **"G-Gracias."**

Comenzó a lamerla sin piedad, sorprendiéndola, y obligándola a jadear. Fue turnándose entre sus pechos, lamiendo lentamente la aureola de cada pezón para luego chupar la punta con toda la boca.

Quinn lloriqueó, sentía debilidad en las piernas, como si fuesen de mantequilla. La morena endureció la lengua alrededor de su pezón izquierdo y lo atrajo al calor de su boca. Ella gimió suavemente cuando sus labios lo apresaron, y cuando comenzó a succionar no pudo evitar hundir instintivamente las manos en su pelo oscuro.

Rachel pasó los diez minutos siguientes colmando sus tetas de atenciones. Chupó un pezón durante un par de minutos, después cambió al otro e hizo lo mismo. Luego repitió el proceso una y otra vez, y una vez más hasta que ella se aferró a Rachel sin aliento.

La morena levantó la cabeza de su pecho, con los párpados entornados. **"Ahora el resto"** murmuró posesivamente.** "Enséñame ese maravilloso coño, ahora me pertenece."**

Jadeando y con los pezones hinchados y doloridos, Quinn obedeció. Retrocedió un paso y con manos temblorosas alcanzó la cremallera trasera de la minifalda blanca. Al desabrocharse, bajó la vista a sus pechos y comprobó que sus pezones estaban enrojecidos y dilatados. Se podía ver el débil borde de las marcas de los dientes, y esta visión hizo que se humedeciese aún más.

**"Ahora quítate las bragas"** dijo Rachel roncamente cuando la falda se deslizó hacia abajo enroscándose a sus pies. **"Quiero verte completamente desnuda, vestida sólo con los tacones."**

Las bragas blancas de seda cayeron a continuación, uniéndose con rapidez a la ropa que estaba en el suelo. Oyó como Rachel suspiraba y no estaba muy segura de cómo interpretar ese sonido. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzada e insegura de su cuerpo. ¿Estaba excitada o irritada? No sabría decirlo. No debería importarle.

**"¿Te depilas completamente el coño?"** dijo él con voz ronca. **"¿Siempre lo has tenido rasurado?"**

Ella asintió, todavía demasiado avergonzada para mirarla a los ojos.

**"¿Por qué?"** murmuró él. **"¿Te gusta lo sensible que se vuelve cuando te masturbas?"**

Su cara enrojeció subitamente, dándole la respuesta. Desvió la miraba.

**"Demuéstramelo"** ordenó con voz arrogante y posesiva.

**"Siéntate, separa las piernas, y demuéstrame cuánto te gusta tocarte."**

**"Rach..."**

**"Demuéstramelo"** la cortó, interrumpiendo su protesta. **"Tu coño ahora me pertenece, Lucy. De ahora en adelante, lo usarás sólo para complacer a tu esposa, no para ti misma."**

Luchó por recuperar el aliento. Esta mujer tenía el don de la palabra. Quinn sabía que ésta iba a ser la masturbación más corta de su vida pues ya estaba a punto de correrse. **"De acuerdo"** susurró.

Sentada enfrente de ella, Quinn abrió las piernas de par en par colocando una sobre cada reposabrazos. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante clavada descaradamente en su sexo expuesto, una mirada que la marcaba como hierro candente.

**"Tócate"** dijo con voz pastosa. Rachel se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su erección de la prisión en que se encontraba. Era larga y gruesa, con una vena que se marcaba en el medio, de la raíz a la cabeza. **"Juega con tu coño para mí."**

Quinn deslizó los dedos hacia abajo hasta encontrar el clítoris. Se mordió el labio al ver como la contemplaba con la mirada entornada. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a manipular su clítoris, frotándolo circularmente hasta que su respiración se fue volviendo más y más pesada.

**"Muy bien, buena chica"** dijo con tono grave.** "Sigue frotándote el coño para mí. De ahora en adelante tendrás que pedirme permiso antes de acariciarte. ¿Lo entiendes, Lucy?"**

En algún recóndito lugar de su mente febril encontró las fuerzas necesarias para asentir.

**"Este coño ahora es mío"** le recordó posesivamente. **"y nadie lo tocará sin antes pedir permiso a su dueña."**

Quinn jadeó y la pasión se arremolinó en su interior formando un nudo en su vientre. Continuó restregando los dedos sobre su chocho mojado, el clítoris hinchado le palpitaba clamando por la culminación.

Oyó entrar al ayudante personal de Rachel y, por un momento, acarició la idea de parar. Pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a su esposa. Continuó masturbándose, más allá del límite en que podría importarle si alguien la miraba. Es más, saber un otro hombre la estaba observando sin que ella lo viese ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, hacía que se excitase aún más si cabe. Se acarició más fuerte y un quejido suave escapó de sus labios.

**"Espléndido"** murmuró Rachel con voz excitada. **"Exquisito."**

Se corrió con un gemido ruidoso, sintiendo como la sangre encendía su cara. Los pezones disparados hacia fuera, dilatados e hinchados. Su aliento entrecortado y jadeante.

**"Eso será todo por ahora"** oyó que JD murmuraba a Finn, su auxiliar. Abrió los ojos y observó como su esposa aceptaba una copa de brandy. **"No necesitaremos más de sus servicios hasta que el avión aterrice."**

**"Por supuesto, Srta. Berry"**

Finn se retiró con expresión impasible pero el bulto de sus pantalones contaba otra historia. Rachel entrecerró los ojos y la miró, diciéndole sin palabras que no consentiría que mirase la ingle de su ayudante.

¿Entonces por qué permitió que su ayudante mirase como se masturbaba? se preguntó vacilante. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta. Rachel probablemente había querido exhibir su posesión ante un varon inferior-otra muestra de dominación sobre ella. No sabía si sentirse insultada o adulada por el hecho de que ella la encontrase digna de exhibición.

**"No vuelvas a mirar nunca el pene de otro hombre"** dijo su esposa con desaprobación. **"No me gusta como me hace sentir."**

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el hecho de que Rachel hubiese confesado tanto. Se despejó la garganta y desvió la mirada. **"Lo siento"** murmuró. "**¿Ya puedo cerrar las piernas?"**

**"No."** Se arrellanó en su asiento y acercó el brandy a los labios. **"Estoy gozando de las vistas"** dijo descaradamente.

Quinn se ruborizó. "**¿Por qué permitiste que Finn entrase aquí y me mirase si no querías que me fijase en su reacción?"** La observó con atención. **"¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionase?"**

Rachel sonrió levemente.** "¿Sinceramente?"** Ella asintió con lentitud.

**"La verdad es que no me di cuenta de que había entrado hasta que era demasiado tarde. Cuando se excitó... "** Su voz se fue apagando y su mandíbula se endureció. **"No me gustó. Y cuando notaste su erección "** murmuró, **"me puse celosa. No provoques mis celos otra vez, por favor."**

Quinn sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. ¿Por qué era tan sincera con ella? Y sobre todo, se preguntaba, ¿por qué estaba celosa? Dadas las circunstancias, lo lógico sería pensar que Rachel habría gozado al avergonzarla delante de cualquiera. Esta mujer era un enigma que tardaría mucho tiempo en descifrar.

Quinn expulsó el aliento. Le había sorprendido que Rachel Berry hubiese admitido una debilidad dos veces en cinco minutos. Nunca habría esperado que se mostrase vulnerable tan pronto, o nunca.

**"Gracias por contestar a mi pregunta"** susurró, desviando la mirada, confundida.

**"De nada."** Quinn se quedó allí sentada unos quince minutos, con el coño desnudo y expuesto para su esposa, sus pies calzados con los tacones altos colgando de cada uno de los reposabrazos del asiento. Su mirada marron intenso no se apartaba de su carne. Simplemente estaba allí sentada, bebiendo su brandy, y memorizando cada uno de los rincones de su chocho.

De vez en cuando, Quinn dirigía la mirada ambarina hacia su pene hinchado, que aún la inquietaba más que su propio deseo. Asumió que Rachel estaba disfrutando su excitación, sin ninguna prisa por llegar al orgasmo. Sin embargo, su necesidad asumió el control.

**"Chúpamela"** ordenó con voz pastosa. **"Arrodíllate a mis pies y chúpame la polla."** Con los ojos como platos Quinn se mordió el labio. Por un momento vaciló, pero al final, y en virtud de su contrato legal, obedeció sin protestar.

Quinn cerró las piernas y se puso de pie, después se arrodilló delante de la morena. Con los rizos dorados cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, lo tomó en su boca sin ceremonias. El sonido de su respiración entrecortada le provocó un nudo de deseo en el vientre.

**"Muy bien, pequeña"** gruñó Rachel roncamente, y sus dedos se enroscaron en su pelo. **"Tómate tu tiempo aprendiendo a conocerla. Chúpala como si fuese un chupete."**

Ella hizo lo que le mandaba. Quinn había echo mamadas antes, pero su intención siempre había sido excitar al hombre para la cópula. Esta era la primera vez que se demoraba, lamiendo su rabo de arriba a abajo, familiarizándose con él desde la vena abultada hasta el minúsculo agujero en lo alto del capullo. Rachel acunó su cara entre las palmas todo el tiempo, observando simplemente como se familiarizaba con su verga. No intentó obligarla a ir más rápido, sino que permitió que lo explorara a placer.

Quinn engulló su polla hasta la garganta y sus pezones se endurecieron con el sonido de su gruñido. Sus dedos se ocuparon de masajearle las pelotas, enredándose entre sus rizos.

**"Ahora voy a follarte la cara"** masculló.** "Ya no puedo más, nena, se acabaron los jugueteos."**

Rachel se levantó de su asiento, cuidando que sus labios no soltaran su polla en ningún momento. La agarró por la parte de atrás de la cabeza e introdujo la verga en su boca tan profundamente como pudo, gimiendo al sentir sus labios contra sus testículos.

**"Eso es"** dijo roncamente, y sus músculos se tensaron mientras zambullía el pene tieso en su boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo una y otra vez. **"Engúllela toda."**

Quinn gimió con la boca llena, notando como su polla se inflamaba más y más. Rachel comenzó a cabalgar dentro de su boca más y más rápido, apretando y contrayendo las nalgas mientras le follaba la cara.

**"Cómeme toda la polla"** gruñó. Y bombeó adentro y afuera, más rápido y más duro, mientras el sonido de la saliva y los labios en contacto con su carne dura invadía la cabina. **"Demuéstrame cuánto disfrutas atiborrándote con mi polla."** Quinn gruñó contra su virilidad y luego pasó a la acción. Le comió la polla más y más rápido, más profundo y más duro, meneando la cabeza adelante y atrás mientras la absorbía hasta perder el sentido.

Sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se hizo más trabajosa. **"Te voy a inundar con mi leche, pequeña"** masculló fuera de control. Sus caderas rebotaron adelante y atrás, golpeándola en cada embestida. **"Trágatelo todo"** dijo roncamente.

Ella lo abarcó en toda su longitud, empujando glotonamente el glande hasta casi tocar el fondo de su garganta, profundamente, con movimientos expertos. Gimió contra su pene hinchado, gozando del poder que sintió cuando sus dedos se tensaron más en su pelo y Rachel comenzó a gemir totalmente descontrolada.

**"Bébetelo"** gimió, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía. **"Trágatelo todo, hasta el fondo."**

Rachel se corrió con un fuerte bramido, y este gruñido atronador retumbó por toda la cabina del aeroplano. Con movimientos regulares, Quinn mantuvo el ritmo con la cabeza, y sus labios extrajeron hasta la última gota de semen que pudieron obtener. Implacable en su succión, mantuvo el ritmo febril hasta que la drenó del todo, hasta dejarla completamente agotada y saciada.

Resollando, Rachel se derrumbó en su asiento porque ya no podía sostenerse más tiempo en pie. **"Chúpame las pelotas"** dijo roncamente, acunando su cara de nuevo, y empujándola hacia su entrepierna. **"Me relaja."**

Quinn hizo lo que le ordenaba, aunque no surtió el efecto que Rachel había pretendido. Unos minutos después, su polla volvía a estar tiesa e hinchada, preparada de nuevo para que se la mamase. Le dio todo lo que quiso, ordeñándola una vez más hasta que se derrumbó por completo y cayó dormida.

Permaneció arrodillada a sus pies mientras morena dormía, besando suavemente sus testículos agotados. Intuyó que eso era lo que deseaba Rachel. También intuyó que, por alguna razón, ella necesitaba tener esa intimidad con Rachel, se diese cuenta o no.

Rachel durmió casi tranquilamente durante lo que quedaba de viaje hasta la isla privada. Despertaba de vez en cuando, como si temiese que la hubiera abandonada, sin embargo la agarraba con satisfacción por la nuca y se volvía a dormir tan pronto como sentía sus labios abrazando sus huevos, mimándola.

Quinn se preguntó inútilmente por qué seguía arrodillada delante de la castaña, con sus pelotas en la boca. Se consoló pensando que no tenía otra elección, pues no quería enfrentar la realidad: había deseado a Rachel B. Berry tan desesperadamente como, por alguna extraña razón, la castaña la deseaba a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>un capitulo bastante hot ajaj ;) ojala les haya gustado nos vemos en la otra actualizacion <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 **

El oasis privado de Rachel era aún más hermoso de lo que Quinn se había imaginado. Exuberantes palmeras lo invadían todo, el sonido de pájaros exóticos y otros animales flotaba en el aire mientras los criados se afanaban en supervisar las tierras y los arrendatarios.

La hacienda Berry era incluso más magnífica que Chez Ma Coeur, el gran oasis particular en las islas Virgin que había pertenecido a la familia Fabray durante casi un siglo. La mansión isleña de Rachel era colosal, de mármol rosado, un claro ejemplo de influencia española.

Quinn había imaginado que se sentiría terriblemente avergonzada al tener que exhibirse desnuda delante de tanta gente, sin embargo, a pesar de sus temores, lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Aunque aún estaba enfadada. Rachel le había prohibido ponerse la ropa cuando el avión aterrizó, así que había viajado desnuda todo el trayecto en limusina desde la pista de aterrizaje a la mansión.

Sólo con pensar en cómo la había ofendido, le rechinaban los dientes. Cuando había firmado en la línea de puntos, no tenía ni idea de que la humillación iba incluida en la venganza. Menos mal que el par de criados que la atendían no prestaba atención a su desnudez. Los habían instruido bien en ese aspecto. Y ahora, cinco horas más tarde, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la falta de ropa. Y a sonrojarse. ¿Pero bañarla? Las fosas nasales se le ensancharon. Comenzaba a sentirse como una esclava.

**"Enjabóname las bolas"** le ordenó Rachel con arrogancia. Clavó los ojos en sus pezones. Rozó uno con la yema del pulgar y luego lo pellizcó con el índice. **"Vas a estar chupándolas constantemente, así que será mejor que uses algo que no te importe saborear"**

La cara de Quinn se volvió rojo escarlata . **"Sí, señora"** apretó los dientes mientras empapaba su escroto con aceite de coco y en seguida empezó a extenderlo frotando.

La morena no se había dado cuenta de su enfado o la ignoraba a propósito, pensó sombríamente. ¡Maldita! ¿No saldría nada bueno de esta mujer?

Rachel cerró los ojos y se recostó hacia atrás en la lujosa bañera, tan grande que parecía una piscina infantil. Apoyó la cabeza en una almohadilla de baño, y se relajó alzando los brazos sobre la cabeza. Metida en el agua hasta las rodillas, Quinn la lavó de pies a cabeza, frotándole la piel con las manos. No le había permitido usar esponja, así que tenía que lavarla de esta manera, deslizando las manos enjabonadas de arriba a abajo por sus pecho, su torso, y sus piernas largas musculosas. Evitó cuidadosamente su enorme pene, algunas cosas era mejor no molestarlas.

Se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba su cuerpo. Si acaso, sólo había mejorado con los años. En el pasado su cuerpo había sido delgado y atlético, ahora en cambio se veía duro y musculoso. En el pasado su facciones habían poseído un encanto juvenil, ahora en cambio estaban claramente definidas, enriquecidas con la experiencia de la madurez. Desvió la mirada, angustiada por la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. _Ella te odia, idiota. Intenta recordarlo... _

**"Quiero que la toques"** ordenó Rachel con voz ronca.

Quinn levantó la mirada. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, notando enseguida de que "le" hablaba. Su mirada avellana descendió a lo largo de su cuerpo, centrándose en la gran erección que sobresalía del agua.

**"Tócamela"** murmuró, entreabriendo sus intensos ojos marrones para mirarla.

Con los párpados entrecerrados, el timbre de su voz revelaba su excitación. Sus pezones, relajados hasta el momento, se habían arrugado en tiesos botones. Quinn expulsó el aliento. Era ella quien había provocado su excitación. Considerando las circunstancias de su matrimonio, resultaba difícil no reaccionar al hecho de que ella, la corriente, Quinn Fabray de siempre, había conseguido que la atractiva y poderosa Rachel berry se pusiera dura como una roca.

Su mano se movió lentamente, bajando poco a poco a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sintió como tensaba los músculos del vientre cuando sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo oscuro de su pubis, para luego ahuecar la parte inferior de sus testículos.

**"La polla"** dijo con voz pastosa. **"Agárrame la polla."**

Ella le apretó las pelotas y luego las soltó, haciéndole gemir. Animada, ciñó con la mano su grueso pene, y comenzó a masturbarla lentamente. Podía oír como Rachel respiraba cada vez con más dificultad mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo recorriendo todo su miembro.

**"Más fuerte"** masculló.** "Más rápido"** Le meneó la polla muy rápido, apretándola tan fuerte como podía. Cualquiera podría pensar que semejante apretón le dolería horriblemente, pero en absoluto, justo le había producido el efecto contrario. Segundos después gimió, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás apoyándose contra la almohadilla, su pecho latiendo desaforadamente.

**"¿Te gusta así?"** murmuró Quinn sintiéndose audaz de repente. Se la meneó más fuerte y más rápido. Su mano libre recorrió sus pecho, apaciguándolos.

**"Me encanta"** dijo roncamente. Golpeó su mano débilmente. **"Para, mi amor. Para antes de que me corra."**

Pero por alguna perversa razón, estaba disfrutando con el poder que ejercía sobre la castaña. Así que no obedeció, y decidió sacudirle la polla más fuerte y más rápido.

**"Oh mi Lucy"** gimió, apretando la mandíbula. Sus dedos de los pies se arquearon mientras ella continuaba meneándosela implacablemente.

Rachel se dio por vencida, y reclinó la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohadilla de baño. Cerró los ojos y gozó del asalto sensual, gimiendo y gruñendo mientras Quinn la masturbaba vigorosamente. Mantuvo el ritmo durante dos buenos minutos, mirándola más fascinada de lo que le gustaría reconocer mientras la castaña se aproximaba cada vez más al orgasmo.

Y la tensión de sus músculos, indicaba que ese momento estaba al caer. Sus dientes apretados, subrayaban este hecho. Pero justo cuando ella se dio cuenta de que iba a correrse, Rachel le agarró la mano para que parase.

**"No quiero desaprovechar mi semen"** dijo con voz entrecortada. **"Quiero derramar hasta la más mínima gota dentro de tu cuerpo."**

Y como ya era habitual, sus palabras la excitaron aún más. Quinn expulsó el aliento. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose torpe de repente.

**"S-Será mejor que te alcance una toalla"** repuso desviando la mirada tímidamente pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la atracción innegable que sentía por su esposa. **"Ehhh, vuelvo enseguida."**

Se escabulló rapidamente de la bañera, mostrándole las nalgas desnudas y se dirigió al estante de las toallas. Se quedó parada ante el estante, aturdida, mientras sus pensamientos y emociones libraban una dura batalla.

La deseaba y no la deseaba.

La amaba y la odiaba.

No, pensó pestañeando. Eso no era exactamente correcto. No la odiaba- era la castaña quien la odiaba a ella.

Quinn jadeó cuando sintió unas manos húmedas y calientes que ceñían sus nalgas por detrás y las estrujaban. No lo había oído salir de la bañera.

**"Siempre me ha gustado tu culo"** dijo Rachel con voz ronca, sorprendiéndola mientras acercaba sus caderas hasta que ella sintió su pene excitado empujando en la carne de su trasero.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando empezó a introducir la punta en la hendidura de su ano. **"N-no sabía que te habías fijado antes"** exhaló.

**"Oh, me he fijado mucho"** murmuró. Rotó sus caderas, el pene excitado empujando de nuevo en la entrada de su trasero. **"Tienes un culo maravilloso..."**

Se le entrecortó la respiración. Se encontraba dividida entre el miedo a lo desconocido y la excitación de saber que a la castaña le gustaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Con sus emociones en conflicto, no se resistió cuando Rachel la empujó hacia abajo hasta que su cuerpo se dobló sobre el estante de las toallas.

**"... tan redondeado y dulce. Y tan... virginal."**

Ella tragó con brusquedad. Eso sí que era cierto.

**"Ningún hombre me ha tomado antes por ahí "** soltó sin aliento confirmando sus suposiciones.

Estas palabras consiguieron que se excitase aún mas. **"Bien"** murmuró, mientras una mano serpenteaba hacia adelante hasta encontrar su clítoris.** "No soporto la idea de que otro hombre te folle por ningún sitio."** Restregó su clítoris circularmente, masajeándolo hasta que ella comenzó a jadear entre sus brazos. **"Eres tan sexy"** ronroneó en su oído, presionando más su erección contra su ano. **"La mujer más atractiva que he visto nunca."**

Sus ojos se abrieron con el elogio, y después se desorbitaron cuando sintió la firme presión producida por la punta de su polla deslizandose en su interior. **"Rach..."** dijo con voz asustada. Gimoteó cuando le frotó más rápido el clítoris con los dedos; su cabeza cayó sobre el estante de las toallas.

**"La he untado con aceite de coco"** dijo roncamente, su voz como un susurro. **"Una vez que consigamos que entre la cabeza, todo irá bien, cariño."**

Le acarició el clítoris más fuerte, con lo que el cuerpo de Quinn comenzó a retorcerse involuntariamente contra el suyo mientras gemía. Su hendidura engulló completamente el glande de su esposa y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Completamente rígida, sus músculos internos se tensaron al sentirla dentro.

Rachel frotó su clítoris sin piedad, hasta que Quinn no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir en voz alta mientras la castaña la conducía inexorablemente al orgasmo. **"Rachel"** lloriqueó, y su cuerpo se retorció frenéticamente contra ella. **"Oh, Dios mío."**

Quinn estalló en un orgasmo profundo y violento gritando enloquecida. Y mientras se convulsionaba, Rachel le hundió la verga en el trasero clavándosela hasta la empuñadura.

**"Te la he metido toda"** anunció pastosamente, meciendo las caderas adelante y atrás. Clavó una mano en su cadera y con la otra continuó masajeándole el afeitado chocho empapado.

Se hundió dentro y fuera de su culo, y sus gemidos inundaron el cuarto de baño. **"Oh, Cristo"** masculló, su voz tan ronca como si la estuviesen torturando a muerte. Su polla bombeó dentro y fuera de su carne flexible, aumentando la velocidad y llegando hasta el fondo ahora que su cuerpo se había ajustado a su tamaño. **"Estás tan apretada, cariño. Dios mío, estás tan condenadamente apretada... "**

Quinn empujó las caderas contra la castaña, disfrutando de la manera en que la estaba enculando ahora que ya podía abarcarla por completo. Sus embestidas la hicieron lloriquear, sus tetas colgaban brincando frenéticamente mientras su esposa masajeaba su coño y su verga empalaba su culo.** "Me viene"** sollozó, y el orgasmo inminente fue tan poderoso que la condujo a la histeria. **"Oh, Dios mío Rachel."**

Se corrió violentamente alzando la voz, su cuerpo entero extremadamente sensibilizado cuando el orgasmo estalló en su vientre. Gritó por su intensidad y sonidos frenéticos burbujearon en su garganta mientras Rachel continuaba montándola por detrás.

La castaña gimió agónicamente, masajeando su chocho empapado con movimientos rápidos, circulares, mientras le follaba el culo más y más fuerte. Continuó bombeando otro minuto más inundando el cuarto de baño con sus gruñidos.

**"Yo también me voy a correr"** jadeó Rachel, incapaz de aguantar tanto como quisiera dentro de una vaina tan apretada. Sus caderas martillearon adelante y atrás, golpeando salvajemente su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella sintió como se le aceleraba la respiración y los jadeos caldeaban su oído. **"Oh, joder Lucy."**

Gritó su nombre mientras se corría, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció encima de ella. Ella continuó empujando las caderas contra la castaña haciéndola gemir, mientras su cavidad exprimía hasta la más pequeña gota de semen que pudo extraer de su cuerpo. **"Lucy"** gruñó de nuevo, aunque más débil este vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de sus caderas mientras sus movimientos ondulantes comenzaban a disminuir.** "Mi Querida Lucy"** musitó. **"Gracias."**

Quinn cerró los ojos cuando cesaron las sacudidas, sintiéndose insegura de qué debía decir o sentir.

_Rachel Berry me ha dado por el culo_, pensó, aturdida. No sabía si reír o llorar, o si dar gracias a Dios porque por fin la unica persona que había deseado durante tantos años había hundido su polla dentro de su cuerpo.

**"De nada"** susurró, por alguna razón quería que la intimidad entre ellas se prolongase. Comprendió que en este momento disfrutaban de una tregua.

Mientras estaban así acopladas, eran simplemente eran ellas, dos amantes descansando después del juego sexual. Ya no eran dos enemigas, cada una tramando como vencer a la otra.

Rachel mantuvo una tranquilidad inusitada, como si reconociera también el patetismo del momento. Sin decir nada salió con ternura de su cuerpo y la llevó de nuevo a la bañera.

Quinn se mordió el labio, rehuyendo su mirada mientras la bañaba. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan dulce con ella? se preguntó mientras sus manos le lavaban los pechos. Decidió no cuestionar sus motivaciones y simplemente gozar del momento.

No obstante, reconoció que le gustaría que pudiera ser siempre así. Quisiera ser capaz de borrar el pasado, hacerlo desaparecer para siempre. ¿La traición de Russel planearía siempre sobre sus vidas?

Suspiró al tiempo que reconocía con tristeza que eso era lo más probable.

* * *

><p><strong>otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado espero sus Reviews, es una historia muy hot así este es solo el comienzo. Saludos XOXO.<strong>

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 **

**"No puedo creer que no permitas que me vista"** siseó Quinn a su esposa. Sonrió tímidamente al criado que le estaba sirviendo la cena, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Rachel mientras el sirviente desaparecía tan discretamente como había llegado. El comedor en que se encontraban era enorme y espacioso, decorado en estilo español.

Los pensamientos de Quinn volvieron a centrarse en su desnudez. Éste era el tercer día que pasaba en la isla y todavía no se había podido ponerse ni una sola prenda de ropa. La buena disposición que había empezado a experimentar hacia su esposa la noche de bodas se había disuelto, y la irritación había ocupado su lugar. **"De saber que iba a ser tratada de esta manera..."**

**"¿Qué habrías hecho?"** murmuró Rachel y sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de ella.

Sus aletas de la nariz se ensancharon. Se habría casado con ella igual y las dos lo sabían. Era eso o observar impotente como ponía en la calle a su madre y a su hermano. **"Espero que estés disfrutando..."**

**"Muchísimo."**

**"...porque no va a durar siempre."**

La castaña arqueó una ceja.** "¿No piensas cumplir tu parte del acuerdo?"** ella acercó su vaso de Pinot Grigio a los labios. **"Qué poca deportividad por tu parte, amor."**

**"Encontraré la manera de recuperar INDUSTRIAS Fabray"** masculló ella. **"Ya lo verás."**

Silencio.

Quinn se preguntó inútilmente por qué había estado atacándola todo el dia. Su desnudez no le había molestado tanto los dos primeros días de su luna de miel, ¿entonces por qué ahora?

Frunció el ceño. Se negaba a aceptar que quizás se sintiese rechazada porque, hasta el momento, Rachel no hubiese intentado consumar el matrimonio. De hecho, no la había tocado desde la noche en que tomó su virginidad anal. Ahora se sentía absurda por haber albergado semejantes ideas románticas sobre ella después de que eso hubiera pasado. Su orgullo, reconoció, se resentía al sentir su rechazo evidente.

Rachel posó el vaso de vino blanco y chasqueó las yemas de los dedos. **"No tienes ninguna posibilidad de recuperar la compañía y ambas lo sabemos. Ahora quiero ver como desaparece tu enfado y te comes el pescado."**

Bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. **" Querer es poder. Además soy alérgica al pescado."**

Juraría que sus amenazas no lo habían preocupado ni lo más mínimo, sin embargo, curiosamente, el comentario sobre su alergia sí que pareció molestarle. **"Lo siento, amor. No lo sabía. Te pediré otra cosa."**

Quinn movió rapidamente una mano para posarla sobre la de Rachel. **"Por favor, no toques el timbre,"** dijo tímidamente. **"Casi prefiero comer el pescado antes de que alguien más me vea desnuda."**

Le pareció que su mirada se suavizaba, pero no podía estar segura. **"¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?"** preguntó suavemente, poniéndose en guardia.

Quinn parpadeó arrugando la frente. **"¿Algo que ver con qué?"**

**"Con que me despidiesen hace años."** Su mandibula se endureció. **"Con robar mis ideas y fingir ante la junta que eran de Russel."**

Suspiró. **"Rach... me siento fatal por lo que hizo mi padre, pero..."**

**"Nada más responde a mi pregunta"** murmuró. **"Con un si o un no será suficiente."**

Lo miró directamente a los ojos.** "No"** dijo firmemente. **"No me enteré de que te habían despedido hasta una semana después de que sucediera. Pasaron otros dos meses antes de que descubriese lo que te había hecho."** Su espalda se enderezó. **"Puede que no me creas, porque está claro que soy una Fabray, pero es la verdad."**

Silencio.

Rachel cogió el vaso de vino y bebió. **"Si te sentías tan mal"** preguntó, con una voz que pretendía sonar indiferente, **"¿entonces por qué no me ayudaste?"** Agitó una mano.** "Russel habría hecho cualquier cosa que tú le pidieras y todo el mundo lo sabía."**

**"Eso no es verdad"** susurró. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. Le había suplicado a su padre que le devolviese el empleo a Rachel hasta quedarse afónica... pero fue inútil.** "No sé de donde sacaste esa información, pero es falsa. Russel sólo confiaba en las personas que podía controlar. Y yo no estaba entre ellas. Y tampoco tú."**

**"Touché."**

**"Me dejó todo en su testamento, es verdad, pero puedo asegurarte que no fue por amor."**

**"A sus ojos supongo que fue el menor de tres males."**

Se encogió de hombros, aunque el gesto distaba de parecer despreocupada. Siempre deseó que Russel la amara. Aún le dolía que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Puede ser que hubiese sido un hombre deshonesto, pero seguía siendo su padre. **"Algo así"** susurró.

Más silencio.

**"Puedes ponerte la ropa cuando los criados estén alrededor, pero cuando estemos sólo las dos quiero verte siempre desnuda."** Ella alzó la mirada, los ojos como platos. No contaba con esa concesión. **"¿Entonces me crees?"** preguntó en voz baja.

La castaña suspiró. **"Puede ser que parezca un maldita idiota, pero sí, te creo."**

**"¿Entonces no vas a seguir castigándome por más tiempo?"**

Frunció la frente. **"¿Castigarte?"**

Ella agitó una mano. **"Obligándome a pasearme desnuda delante de todo el mundo."**

La miró socarronamente. **"No fue nunca un castigo."**

Ella bufó al oír eso. **¿"Entonces por qué lo has hecho? ¿Para hacerme mejor persona?"** preguntó sarcásticamente.

Rachel encogió los hombros. **"Prefiero verte desnuda."** Sus ojos se endurecieron. **"Y no ha sido todo el mundo. Han sido tres personas. Tres personas en las que confío totalmente. Hay una diferencia."** Dos eran gays, agregó mentalmente. Creía que Finn también lo era... hasta que el muy bastardo había tenido una erección mirando como Quinn se masturbaba. A la mierda su teoría. Y a la mierda Finn como se le ocurriese acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Quinn movió la cabeza y suspiró, decidiendo que no era probable que solucionase el misterio de Rachel Berry esta noche. Y, francamente, estaba demasiado cansada para intentarlo.

Ella rechazó su explicación con un gesto de la mano y se apretó las sienes.** "Bien. ¿Entonces me puedo vestir ya?"**

**"No."**

Le lanzó una mirada exasperada.** "Pero si acabas de decir..."**

**"He dicho que cuando estemos solas tú estarás siempre desnuda."** Miró alrededor del comedor. **"De hecho, estamos solas."**

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.** "Eso es un tecnicismo. Podría entrar un criado en cualquier momento."**

**"No sin mi permiso. Saben bien lo que hacen."**

**"¿Y si se declara un fuego en la cocina y vienen todos aquí corriendo?"** Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

**"¿O si, no sé, un huracán va a pasar por la isla y entran corriendo para advertirte? ¿O si...?"**

**" Creo que te estás olvidando de las cláusulas 52 y 53 de nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial, "** interrumpió.

Ella entornó los ojos. **"¿Cuáles son las cláusulas 52 y 53? Había tantas malditas cláusulas que es imposible acordarse de todas!"**

**"Puedo hacerte una fotocopia si quieres."**

**"¡... Arrg!"**

**"La cláusula 52"** continuó sin inmutarse, **"declara que mi esposa hará siempre lo que le diga _sin rechistar_. La cláusula 53 indica que mi esposa permanecerá siempre dulce, bien dispuesta y preparada para mí."** Sus cejas se levantaron. **"Has roto dos cláusulas en dos minutos. No es un buen comienzo, querida. Y en nuestra luna de miel aún menos. Tsk. Tsk."**

Se le ensancharon las fosas nasales. "**¡Ese acuerdo prematrimonial es ridículo y ambas lo sabemos!"**

La castaña se levantó de la silla y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa. **"Para ti, quizás, pero no para mí."**

Quinn se apretó las sienes, el ánimo de lucha se había apagado. **"¿A donde vas?"** preguntó débilmente. Sus labios se apretaron juntos. **"¡Y no quiero volver a oír que hacerte una pregunta rompe una de tus estúpidas cláusulas!"**

**"Voy a traerte algo de comer"** dijo con paciencia exagerada. **"No puedes comer pescado ni quieres que Samuel entre aquí, así que tendré que traerte la cena yo mismo."**

**"Oh."** Contra eso no podía replicar nada malicioso.

Fiel a su palabra, le trajo una fuente llena de fruta, verdura, quesos y un buen trozo de tarta de imposible que ella sola pudiese comerse todo eso.

Pasaron el resto de la comida en silencio, ensimismada cada una en sus pensamientos. Cuando acabaron, Rachel la escoltó a su dormitorio en el tercer piso usando una entrada trasera para que nadie la viese desnuda. Después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos, su trasero, su coño, todo su cuerpo, y sus labios le devoraron la boca. Cuando levantó la cabeza y se apartó, ella jadeaba sin aliento.

**"Hasta mañana"** murmuró, posando posesivamente la mano en su pecho. Rozó uno de sus pezones con la yema de los dedos. **"Te estoy dando un poco más de tiempo para que te acostumbres a la idea de ser mía, así que te sugiero que lo uses sabiamente."** Sus ojos descendieron desde su cara hasta su coño afeitado y retrocedieron de nuevo. **"No soy una mujer demasiado paciente."**

Quinn asintió, timidamente, mientras una especie de depravada desilusión la invadía. Miró como Rachel atravesaba la puerta doble del dormitorio; una parte de ella se alegraba de que se fuese pero otra parte deseaba que volviera.

Se hundió en la lujosa cama y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Deslizándose entre las sábanas, alcanzó la lámpara de la cabecera y la apagó, luego se acurrucó sintiéndose sola en el inmenso lecho.

¿Por qué se había casado Rachel con ella? se preguntó por enésima vez. ¿Qué quería de ella? Siempre estaba hablando de posesión y de estrictas cláusulas matrimoniales, pero hasta el momento había sido delicada con ella, incluso comprensiva. Era como si quisiera realmente que ella se acostumbrase a ella.

Quinn se dió la vuelta y se apoyó en un costado, diciéndose que sería mejor que durmiese un poco e intentara olvidarse de su enigmática esposa. El amanecer llegaría enseguida. Y traería respuestas prometedoras.

Rachel siempre había sabido que, con el tiempo, Quinn acabaría viendo las cosas a su manera. Y había tenido razón. La hija de Russel Fabray era todo lo que el viejo bastardo había pregonado que sería e incluso más. Durante todos estos años había sido la roca que había mantenido unida a la familia del corrupto patriarca. Era el cerebro de la compañía y había conseguido desviar tres de las anteriores tentativas de Rachel de asumir el control de INDUSTRIAS Fabray.

Pero al final, su victoria había sido inevitable. Rachel se había mostrado paciente en todas las anteriores ocasiones en que Quinn había conseguido frustrarla. Ella sabía que Russel había malgastado los activos de la compañía antes de su muerte, y eso significaba que no era mucho lo que la pequeña Lucy podría hacer para salvarla.

Una vez más había tenido razón. Por fin -_por fin_- los pecados de Russel Fabray habían completado el círculo. Y Rachel B. Berry recibiría la herencia que los labios mentirosos de Russel le habían prometido tiempo atrás.

Conseguiría a la hermosa y práctica Lucy Quinn Fabray. Conseguiría a la mujer con la que había sido torturada y acicateada todos los años que había trabajado para Russel. Conseguiría a la mujer que había colocado en un pedestal, la mujer que había parecido inalcanzable para una mujer de baja clase social.

**_"Es una auténtica joya," presumía Russel mientras los dos hombres miraban como Quinn trabajaba en su escritorio. Ella no sabía que la miraban. "Oh, si, ya sé que no es muy hermosa, pero es más inteligente que un rayo y leal hasta la médula." _**

**_Rachel frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía decir que no era hermosa? No se parecía a las amantes anoréxicas de Russel que siempre aparecían por la oficina reclamando su atención (y la de su cartera), pero nunca había visto una belleza más exótica y exhuberante. Personalmente, Rachel prefería sus curvas voluptuosas a las mujeres esqueléticas y de pecho inexistente con quien Russel engañaba a su mujer. "Estoy de acuerdo," murmuró Rachel "en que es una joya."_**

**_Russel sonrió. "Me agrada que pienses así, porque pienso dártela, hija."_**

**_Sus cejas se levantaron. "¿Dármela?" _**

**_Russel resopló ante su confusión. "Sé que no es políticamente correcto hablar así de una mujer, pero créeme, hija, los matrimonios de los ricos y los poderosos siempre son concertados. Un hombre de mi posición no puede permitirse que su heredera se vaya con cualquiera." _**

**_"¿Heredera? ¿No herederá su hija mayor?" _**

**_"Ni un centavo." _**

Recordando el pasado, Rachel se decía que debería haberse percatado de la primera pista de la verdadera personalidad de Russel. Que un hombre pudiese desheredar a su propio hija sin ningún remordimiento estaba más allá de su capacidad de comprensión. Pero la morena lo admiraba, incluso había evitado pensar en que sus infidelidades eran una muestra de debilidad. Todo porque Russel Fabray había conseguido hacer creer a Rachel que estaba destinado a ser alguien. Russel la había convencido de que su origen humilde no importaba. Y estaba en lo cierto. Rachel B. Berry tenía el valor y el empuje necesarios para llegar a la cima.

**_Su pene se irguió cuando vió trabajando a Quinn. La inalcanzable hija de Russel Fabray le había sido ofrecida en bandeja de plata. A la hija de un ama de casa y de un portero con salario mínimo, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. _**

**_Se la veía tan dulce e inocente allí sentada, con sus largos rizos dorados enmarcando esa carita de ángel. Parecía un cordero que no sabe que está a punto de ser comido por un león. Pero ahora sólo tenía dieciocho años, se recordó, y estaba trabajando en INDUSTRIAS Fabray a media jornada mientras acababa sus estudios universitarios. Russel le daría unos años más para madurar y entonces le entregaría su mano en matrimonio a Rachel. _**

**_"Me sentiría muy honrada de aceptar tu mano," decía Rachel en voz baja, mirándola hipnotizado. "Muy honrada..." _**

Rachel la había idealizado todos estos años. La colocó en un pedestal que ninguna otra mujer podría alcanzar, por eso sus relaciones terminaron invariablemente cuando las mujeres de su vida palidecían en comparación con ella.

Dos años más tarde cuando Russel la había puesto de patitas en la calle, no era la pérdida de su trabajo lo que había lamentado. Ni tampoco el robo de su proyecto, un proyecto que había supuesto millones para INDUSTRIAS Fabray. No. Fue la pérdida de Quinn lo que la había convertido en alguien más despiadada y peligrosa de lo que había sido jamás. Se la habían colocado delante como un espejismo en el desierto, y luego se la habían arrebatado sin remordimientos.

**_Los pecados de Russel Fabray habían completado el círculo..._**

Rachel arrojó la blusa en el vestidor, preparándose para acostarse-esta noche y solamente esta noche- sin su espejismo en el desierto. Sabía que su esposa pensaba que era indigna de ella. También sabía que esto le tenía sin cuidado. Su verga se endureció cuando finalmente la envolvió la realidad de la situación:

Había ganado. Había asumido el control de industrias Fabray y Quinn no había tenido otra opción que aceptarla como su esposa. Eso o su familia lo perdería todo. En realidad, ella no tenía intención de apoderarse de nada que perteneciese a su familia, pero una mujer de negocios astuta sabía jugar sus cartas. Y Rachel era la más astuta.

Y ahora Lucy Quinn Fabray era suya. Suya para follarla, suya para preñarla, suya para... poseerla.

Rachel no tenía ninguna intención de conformarse con una relación fría y cortés con su esposa como sucedía en muchos matrimonios de la alta sociedad. Cuando le había dicho que sería su dueña, quería decir justo eso. Con todas las palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado, contando un poco la historia por que de la venganza de Rachel.<strong>

**espero sus Reviews. Saludos XOXO.**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 **

**"Enséñame el coño."** Su expresión se endureció. **"Cuando estamos sentadas las dos juntas y a solas, quiero que tengas siempre las piernas separadas y abiertas de par en par. No debería tener que pedir que me enseñes algo que es sólo mío."**

Con la caída de la tarde el aire se enfrió, erizándole la piel. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando la fresca brisa los golpeó, tensándolos en apretados y sensibles botones. **"Por favor, ¿me puedo vestir?"** Suplicó Quinn. Reclinada en la tumbona miró distraidamente la margarita que tenía delante y que ni siquiera había probado, sus ojos vagaron luego hacia la piscina diseñada a imagen de las lagunas de la isla. Estaba rodeada por una selva ficticia densamente poblada por palmeras y exóticos helechos. **"Empieza a hacer frío."**

**"No"** dijo únicamente, mientras apartaba un momento la mirada de la hoja de cálculo que había estado leyendo en el ordenador. Sus ojos se endurecieron. **"Creo que te dije que separases las piernas. Cuando levanto la vista del trabajo quiero ver tu espléndido coño expuesto para mí."** Volvió a bajar los ojos estudiando atentamente el balance administrativo que tenía delante.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron pero separó las piernas. **"¿Está mejor así?"** preguntó con voz helada.

Rachel volvió a alzar los ojos. No prestó atención a la mirada indignada que le lanzó. **"Infinitamente"** murmuró.

Quinn suspiró, cediendo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pensaba mantenerla desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, aunque esperaba que la novedad pasase pronto. Además, necesitaba alejarse de la castaña. Porque si no... ¿cómo podría tramar algo para recobrar el imperio familiar? Aunque, por otra parte, pensó con tristeza, seguro que Rachel ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

_Bastarda_.

La furia de Quinn duró unos diez minutos más hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Mil preguntas y preocupaciones bullían en su mente pero finalmente sus párpados, cada vez más y más pesados, acabaron por cerrarse.

¿Qué deseaba Rachel de ella? ¿Por qué insistía en mantenerla así desnuda y despatarrada? ¿Se trataba solamente de venganza, o quizás muy en el fondo la quería de verdad pero se negaba a admitirlo?

Se quedó dormida en la tumbona, mientras la fresca brisa tropical acariciaba su sexo abierto y endurecía sus pezones. Su último pensamiento coherente fue que realmente no importaban cuáles fuesen las motivaciones de Rachel. Era evidente que la castaña había hecho exactamente lo que dijo que haría y ahora ella le pertenecía por completo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Es tan guapo," exhaló Quinn y apretó contra su pecho un plato de plástico con un pedazo enorme de tarta de chocolate cubierto de espeso glaseado. Se mordió el labio cuando observó a Rachel Berry anotar un último punto de voleibol, consiguiendo así la victoria para su equipo en el picnic de INDUSTRIAS Fabray. "Tan guapa" susurró. <em>**

**_Se escuchó la ovación del público mientras Quinn estudiaba soñadoramente las facciones de Rachel. Su cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Su cara cincelada y su magnífico pelo oscuro. Su... _**

**_Se ruborizó. Sólo tenía dieciséis años, así que probablemente no debía mirarla justo ahí abajo. _**

**_"¡Lo has hecho!" gorjeó una voz femenina y una pelirroja delgada y espléndida se arrojó en los brazos masculinos. "Eres mi héroe" dijo genuina mente. Su cuerpo se restregó contra el de Rachel, excitándola y luego la besó. _**

**_Quinn cerró los ojos y sintió que se le partía el corazón. No quería ver cómo Rachel besaba a __otra mujer. No era tan estúpida como para pensar que en privado la castaña no hacía esas cosas y otras peores con la hermosa pelirroja, pero si no la veía, por lo menos podría fingir... _**

* * *

><p>Quinn frunció el ceño entre sueños. <em>Puedo fingir que es mía... sólo mía<em>. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, los recuerdos dolorosos resultaban demasiado reales, incluso en sueños.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Salgamos de aquí," murmuró Rachel a su acompañante femenina. No sabía que Quinn se ocultaba entre las sombras, escuchando furtivamente. "Me muero por follarte." <em>**

**_Los ojos de Quinn _****_se abrieron. Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. No le hagas el amor aquí, pensó. Por favor, Rachel._**

**_"Creía que nunca me lo pedirías," ronroneó la pelirroja. "He estado cachonda por ti toda la tarde." _**

**_La castaña sonrió. "Entonces vamos." _**

**_Quinn escuchó como se alejaban, y no salió de las sombras hasta asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Inclinó la cabeza y un dolor profundo la atravesó, clavándosele en el estómago. _**

**_Respiró profundamente mientras estudiaba el plato de plástico que tenía en la mano. La tarta de chocolate era su favorita. _**

**_Suspirando, Quinn tiró el plato en el primer cubo de basura que encontró y luego se dirigió a la salida. No quería estar allí. No le apetecía comer, ni jugar, ni escuchar a un montón de gente aburrida intentar mantener una supuesta conversación ingeniosa. Sólo quería irse a casa. _**

**_Mantuvo la cabeza alta y se encaminó a la puerta, una limusina la aguardaba. Rachel y su acompañante estaban esperando que les trajesen el coche, pero Quinn pasó delante de ellas sin prestarles atención. Podía sentir los ojos de Rachel mirándola, pero fingió no percartarse de su presencia. Por fin, el chófer de su padre le abrió la puerta de la limusina y ella se coló dentro. _**

**_Sólo cuando estuvo a salvo en su casa, después de encerrarse a solas en su habitación, lejos del mundo y de ojos curiosos, sólo entonces se permitió liberar sus sentimientos. Gateó entre las sábanas de satén de su lujosa cama con dosel de Cenicienta y cerró los ojos, llorando silenciosamente mientras se adentraba en el sueño... _**

* * *

><p>Quinn despertó bruscamente, la tristeza se mezclaba con una urgente sensación de excitación que la dominaba. Todavía inmersa en los entresijos del sueño, su mente era apenas consciente de que había estado soñando. Jadeó como una chica de dieciseis años conmocionada cuando abrió los ojos y vio la cabeza de Rachel enterrada entre sus muslos.<p>

**"Rach..." resolló** y su espalda se arqueó en la tumbona. **"¿Qué estás..? _oh, Dios_."**

Boqueó de nuevo, y su mente tomó consciencia de donde se encontraba y de qué estaba sucediendo. Allí estaba ella, extendida en la tumbona, desnuda, con los pezones tiesos y el coño expuesto, mientras su esposa le lamía el chocho y lo sorbeteaba febrilmente, hundiendo la nariz en su clítoris como un perro que hubiese encontrado un hueso enterrado.

**"Rach..."** dijo sin aliento. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y le empujó la cabeza acercándola más a su carne palpitante. **"Sí"** siseó. Perdida en las sensaciones, perdida en las emociones, mientras la ingenua muchacha de dieciséis años guerreaba mentalmente con la madura mujer de treinta.

La boca de Rachel se apoderó de su clítoris y comenzó a chupetearlo sin piedad. Los sonidos succionantes de su boca sobre su carne rompieron el silencio de la noche. Ella gimió, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus pezones erguidos apuñalaron el aire frío del anochecer. Ya no tenía que librar ninguna batalla.

**"Más fuerte"** suplicó,** "cómemelo más fuerte."**

La castaña aceptó encantada, un gruñido sordo salió del fondo de su garganta mientras enterraba la cara entre sus piernas tan profundo como era humanamente posible. Le chupó el clítoris más fuerte, hundiendo los dedos en la carne de sus muslos, agarrando su cuerpo con firmeza hasta que comenzó a convulsionarse.

Quinn se corrió con un gemido ruidoso y todo su cuerpo se sacudió mientras el orgasmo desgarraba sus entrañas. La sangre se le subió a la cara, incendiándosela, y luego a sus pezones, dilatándolos. **"Oh sí"** gimió, meneando la cabeza adelante y atrás. **" Oh, Dios mío."**

Su clítoris se sensibilizó extraordinariamente; Rachel continuó sorbiéndolo haciéndola gritar. **"¡No Rachel por favor...!"**

la castaña no hizo caso de su súplica y chupó aún más fuerte. Quinn emitió un grito perdida en un mar de placer y dolor. Sus caderas se movieron debajo de ella, con la intención de obrigarla a soltarla. Pero en cambio, los dedos de Rachel se hundieron más profundamente en sus muslos, negándose a abandonar su coño.

Un perro con un hueso, pensó histéricamente, mientras su cabeza continuaba agitándose de un lado a otro. Rachel parecía exactamente un perro con un hueso...

**"Oh. Dios. Dios"**

Quinn chilló, su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas se enlazaron por instinto en torno al cuello de Rachel, y entonces, un orgasmo aún más fuerte que el anterior estalló en su interior. Gimió cuando el clímax arrasó su cuerpo, sus piernas temblando como hojas en una tormenta. **"Sí"** lloriqueó, sus pezones estaban tan duros que le dolían.** "Sí."**

Rachel desenroscó con cuidado sus piernas de alrededor de su cuello y las colocó de nuevo abiertas sobre los brazos mullidos de la lujosa tumbona. Su cara emergió de entre sus muslos, la mirada intensa, mientras observaba como el cuerpo jadeante de Quinn se derrumbaba en el colmo del placer.

Cuando se acabó, cuando se sentía calmada y narcotizada por el clímax, miró hacia arriba, buscando la mirada de Rachel. Quinn inspiró profundamente, al notar como sus ojos la devoraban desviándose desde su coño rasurado y expuesto a su cara. Permaneció allí plantada un momento y después comenzó a quitarse el traje.

**"Tu coño es delicioso"** murmuró, **"tan apetitoso como siempre me imaginé que sería."**

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Tan apetitoso como siempre imaginó que sería? Eso casi sonaba como si hubiese fantaseado con ella alguna vez.

**"Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de adentrarnos en la siguiente fase"** gruñó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. **"La fase en la que te follo de la mañana a la noche, inundando tu coño con mi esperma."** Arqueó una ceja arrogantemente al tiempo que se bajaba los boxers.** "La fase en la que dejo embarazada a mi esposa de mi primer heredero."**

Su primer heredero. Quinn se humedeció los labios. ¿Entonces habría más bebés? ¿Acaso no se conformaría con uno si su única intención fuese la venganza? ¿Y yendo aún más lejos, la dejaría embarazada si su única motivación fuese vengarse de su padre? De ninguna manera podría imaginarse a Rachel Berry haciéndole eso a un niño, así que tuvo que admitir que todavía no la comprendía lo bastante bien para juzgar.

**"Mantén las piernas abiertas de par en par"** ordenó Rachel y se arrodilló colocándose entre ellas. **"Si fuera posible, me gustaría tenerlas así separadas día y noche, con tu coño siempre visible y preparado para que lo folle."**

Quinn expulsó el aliento, su excitación crecía a pasos agigantados. Algunas mujeres encontrarían repugnantes sus palabras, pero ése no era su caso. Rachel era la personificación de la masculinidad con sus modales arrogantes y poco cultivados y lo dulce del lado femenino. Era brusca y tormentosa justo las cualidades que más la habían atraído tantos años atrás. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil separar el pasado del presente, la muchacha de dieciseís años de la mujer de treinta.

Rachel pasó una mano posesiva sobre su chocho afeitado.** "Nunca he visto un coño más perfecto"** anunció de forma algo ausente. Algo sólo, porque no había nada ausente en Rachel Barbar Berry.** "Debería estar en una revista."** Alzó otra vez la ceja de siempre.** "A no ser porque yo no comparto."**

Quinn recobró el aliento por un momento. ¿Por qué le hablaba de esta manera? ¿Por qué elogiaba su cuerpo? ¿Y por qué insistía en revelar sus propias vulnerabilidades?

Rachel abarcó su erección y la dirigió hacia su hendidura. **"He esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para follarte, Lucy "** murmuró mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus ojos avellanas se abrieron un poco con la revelación. **"Demasiado tiempo, maldición."**

Su mandibula estaba apretada, sus dientes cerrados con fuerza. Se zambulló en su coño con un gemido, clavándole la polla hasta la empuñadura. Ella jadeó con la penetración, capaz de sentir su órgano latiendo en su interior. Comenzó a agitarse lentamente adentro y afuera, y el sonido de su chocho envolviendo su polla actuó como afrodisiaco.

**"De tu coño al cielo"** dijo roncamente, los párpados pesados, y continúo entrando y saliendo suavemente de ella. **"No quería follarte hasta llegar al dormitorio, pero no podía esperar más."**

Quinn se mojó los labios, esa confesión le había dado el valor que necesitaba. **"Entonces fóllame"** susurró, sintiéndose alentada. **"He fantaseado contigo desde que era una niña. Conviértelo en realidad."**

Rachel abrió los ojos de par en par. Su cuerpo inmóvil, los músculos tensos. **"Quinn..."**

**"Es verdad"** dijo, ruborizándose. Apartó la mirada. **"Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo confesado"** susurró.

La castaña permaneció inmóvil un momento más, como si estuviese dándole vueltas a algo en la cabeza. Le habría gustado mirarla para ver su reacción, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada. Un poco después ya volvía a estar jadeando mientras Rachel la destrozaba por dentro, y un poco después gemía mientras la castaña cubría su cuerpo y bombeaba dentro y fuera de su chocho con embates rápidos y violentos.

**"¿Es lo bastante real para ti, Lucy?"** masculló con la mandíbula apretada. Luego rotó las caderas y golpeó en su interior más rápido y más duro.

**"Sí"** gimió, ofreciéndole su pecho mientras arqueaba la espalda. **"Sí."**

Rachel apresó sus tetas y enterró la cara entre ellas, sorbiendo febrilmente cada pezón mientras se estrellaba contra su coño una y otra vez. El chasquido de carne contra carne compitió con el sonido húmedo de sus pezones entrando y saliendo de su boca mientras continuaba chupándolos sin descanso.

Quinn jadeó y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Se estiró hacia abajo y le agarró las nalgas, sus dedos se hundieron en los duros montículos. **"¡Qué bueno!"** murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras una brisa tropical refrescaba sus cuerpos ardiertes. **"Sí, así, así".**

**"Sí, así, así, sólo mía"** dijo posesivamente Rachel levantando la cara de sus pezones. Liberó sus pechos y enroscó un largo y grueso mechón de pelo dorado alrededor de una mano. Apretando los dientes, giró suavemente las caderas y, de repente, clavó otra vez su polla dentro de ella, sus caderas martilleando adelante y atrás mientras entraba y salía de su coño.

**" Oh, Dios"** gimoteó Quinn. Su cabeza comenzó a retorcerse frenéticamente mientras el sonido de su chocho envolviendo su polla llegaba a sus oídos.** "Más duro"** pidió. **"Jódeme más duro."**

Soltándole el pelo y sin dejar de follarla, se apoyó en las rodillas y le levantó las piernas sobre los hombros, empalándola otra vez sin perder un sólo golpe. Rachel la montó más y más fuerte, su cuerpo estaba en plena forma y podía soportar el ritmo violento.

Quinn jadeó, podía sentir cada pulgada de su inmenso pene enterrado profundamente en su interior. Abrió los ojos para observar cómo la follaba, para mirar como su enorme verga desaparecía dentro de su chocho con un sonido de succión. Más y más. Una y otra vez. La folló más fuerte y más rápido y...

**"Oh Dios mío."** Quinn chilló fuera de sí, cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la tumbona. Sus pezones se dispararon hacia afuera y sus piernas se estremecieron encima de sus hombros mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con el orgasmo. **"Sí oh, Dios, Rach..."**

Rachel gruñó y continuó follándola. Escuchar como Quinn se corría con su nombre en los labios la convirtió en una salvaje. Sus dedos se hundieron en la carne de sus muslos mientras golpeaba su coño sin piedad, jodiéndola como un ariete. **"Eres mía"** masculló con los músculos marcados y tirantes mientras se enterraba una y otra vez en su chocho, una y otra vez. **"Mía"**

Se derrrumbó encima de ella, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo y las piernas de Quinn se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de sus caderas. Sus palmas ahuecaron sus pechos mientras entraba y salía salvajamente de ella. La montó implacablemente con su polla, al tiempo que sus manos le estrujaban los pechos posesivamente.

Su cara parecía dolorida, como si supiera que estaba a punto de correrse y desease que esto no sucediera como si quisiese que este momento durara para siempre.

Rachel enterró su polla hasta la empuñadura, follándola con embestidas duras y profundas. Los ojos cerrados, los músculos tensos, se hundió en su coño una, dos, tres veces más.** "Quinn."** Se corrió con un bramido ruidoso, la mandíbula apretada, mientras chorros de semen inundaban profundamente las entrañas de Quinn, y su cuerpo tieso se estremecía contra el suyo.

Su matrimonio había sido consumado por completo. Durante un buen rato, ninguna de las dos movió ni un músculo ni dijo una palabra. Se quedaron allí, saciadas y agotadas, durante lo que les parecieron horas.

Quinn siguió aferrada al cuerpo de Rachel, agarrando la cintura con los brazos. La castaña también la tenía abrazada, se fijó, y no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarla.

Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos vagaron distraídamente; observó la silueta de una palmera meciéndose bajo la brisa nocturna, la luna creciente proporcionaba un atmósfera mística al que podría ser un momento crucial en sus vidas.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a su esposa. Se preguntó qué sería de ellas después de esta noche. ¿Podría Rachel olvidar alguna vez lo que le había hecho Russel? ¿Y si no podía, conseguiría verla alguna vez como una persona a parte del hombre que lo había sacrificado en el pasado?

Quinn suspiró mientras sus manos acariciaban distraídamente la espalda de Rachel. Esperaba que todo saliese bien y que su esposa conseguiese apreciarla por si misma y no como una prolongación de Russel. Si no, pensó tristemente, no tendrían ninguna esperanza de felicidad.

Y los pecados de su padre habrían destruido con eficacia dos vidas más.

* * *

><p><strong>otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado, matrimonio consumado :O jajaj <strong>**espero sus Reviews. Saludos XOXO.**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 **

Dos semanas más tarde.

Quinn se sentó sobre la polla de su esposa, hundiéndose en ella con un suave empujón. Suspiró, gozando al sentir cómo su berricito la llenaba por completo.

**"Lucy"** dijo Rachel atontada por el sueño. Era medianoche. Y la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa en el sexo. **"¿Que estás haciendo? Oh, cariño, si, me encanta."**

Ella sonrió con dulzura mientras montaba suavemente su miembro rígido. Bajó las manos para acariciarle los pecho, y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre sus pezones mientras le hacía el amor.

Rachel respiró agitadamente y apretó los dientes con fuerza.** "Oh nena-joder, adoro tu coño."**

Y ella adoraba su polla-y también a su castaña.

Esta revelación la había despertado en medio de un sueño apacible. La amaba. Siempre la había amado. No importaba lo que hubiese sucedido en el pasado. Ya encontraría alguna manera de que las cosas saliesen bien

Durante las dos últimas semanas, Rachel había llegado a importarle más de lo que nunca se habría imaginado. Y si no se equivocaba en sus conjeturas, estaba casi segura de que ella también era una figura importante en su vida.

En claro contraste con los primeros días de su vida de casadas, las dos últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas. Su esposa le había revelado su lado apacible y amable, una faceta de sí misma que al parecer sólo reservaba para ella.

Quinn se fijó en cómo se relacionaba con los demás. Era autocrática, dominante, reticente al compromiso-pero, por alguna razón, con ella era diferente .

Durante las últimas dos semanas no podría recordar una sola decisión personal que hubiese tomado sin consultarla primero. Desde lo que tomarían para desayunar, hasta en qué acciones pensaba ella que debía invertir su dinero. Valoraba su opinión.

Con otros sería gritona y un poco brusca, pero en todo lo que se refería a ella era apacible y le hablaba con delicadeza. No parecían interesarle los sentimientos de mucha gente, pero en cambio, los de Quinn parecían importarle más que los propios.

A la rubia esto le encantaba incluso la necesitaba. La hacía sentirse especial. Deseada.

La hacía sentirse amada.

**"Te he echado de menos"** susurró, lanzando sobre su hombro un tirabuzón de sus cabellos dorados. Ella le sonrió mirando hacia abajo mientras continuaba cabalgando suavemente sobre su verga. **"No quería esperar hasta mañana."**

La mirada de Rachel se cruzó con la suya. No sonrió, pero ella notó como sus ojos se suavizaban. **"Nunca te disculpes"** murmuró, y sus manos alcanzaron sus caderas. **"Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño."**

Sus miradas continuaron entrelazadas mientras hacían el amor. La castaña casi parecía vulnerable a ella, si algo así era posible en alguien como Rachel Barbar Berry. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado romántica, quizás lo que veía en esos turbios ojos marrones no era otra cosa que fatiga y excitación, pero le gustaba pensar que había algo más.

**"Bésame"** susurró ella.** "Necesito estar más cerca de ti."**

Una vez más percibió la ternura en sus ojos. **"Ven aquí"** murmuró la castaña y con una mano fuerte le inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, sin prisas, y también así hicieron el amor. Se demoraron explorando sus cuerpos, y a ninguna de las dos les pareció necesario detenerse para dormir.

Quinn levantó la cabeza, sonrió y luego deslizó los dedos entre su pelo oscuro. Continuó montándola lentamente, y su sexo recorrió su verga, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

Así es cómo debería de ser, pensó. Así es cómo quería que fuese. No se había sentido tan cerca de otro ser humano en toda su vida.

Quinn suspiró con satisfacción mientras hacían el amor, deseando que esta noche no terminase nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>otro capitulo corto, <strong>**espero que les haya gustado y espero sus Reviews (saludos a todas las personas muy buenos comentarios). Saludos XOXO.**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 **

Una semana más tarde.

Quinn se encontraba en el despacho de Rachel revolviendo en los papeles de su escritorio, se movía silenciosamente pues no quería que la pillase. Hacía más de dos horas que se había quedado dormida, se recordó, y profundamente además. No pasaría nada.

Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por andar fisgando en sus cosas de esa manera, pero otra parte necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber qué había pasado con su familia, sin embargo Rachel no había querido discutirlo con ella. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la conversación que habían tenido anoche en su habitación después de cenar.

**_"Ya habrá tiempo para eso," se evadió. "Esta noche no quiero discutir sobre los Fabray." _**

**_"Pero Rach..." _**

**_"Por favor," dijo en voz baja, y sus ojos hipnotizadores se clavaron en los suyos. "Esta noche no" murmuró. "Preferiría concentrarme en plantar a mi heredero o heredera en tu vientre." _**

**_Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su mirada. "En algún momento tendremos que hablar" dijo ella apartando la vista. _**

**_" Estamos hablando constantemente ¿no? Sobre montones de cosas." La castaña atravesó el cuarto y se paró a su lado; una mano se acomodó en su hombro acariciándolo suavemente. _**

**_Ella se mordió el labio. "Me refiero a hablar sobre mi familia." _**

**_Rachel suspiró. "Ya sé a lo que te refieres. Pero por favor, Quinn, esta noche no..." _**

Entonces le hizo el amor, lo que no supuso ninguna sorpresa. De hecho, Rachel la había tomado tantas veces las tres últimas semanas que se sorprendería si al final resultaba que no estaba embarazada. En las escaleras, en el comedor, en la piscina, en su oficina, en la cama, el misionero, a cuatro patas, la amazona, el 69 – habían follado en cada postura imaginable, incluso en algunas que Quinn nunca hubiera imaginado que fuesen posibles.

Su esposa casi parecía obsesionada con ella, pensó Quinn mientras continuaba revolviendo en los cajones de su escritorio. Como si durante años hubiese planeado poseerla por completo y ahora que por fin la había atrapado quisiera aprovecharse al máximo.

Y probablemente fuese la verdad. ¿Pero se trataba sólo de venganza... o había algo más?

Una parte de ella quería creer que Rachel la amaba, pero otra parte seguía interrogándose, alimentando sus dudas. De cualquier forma, necesitaba saberlo. Si descubría qué había pasado con su familia, estaba casi segura de que hallaría las respuestas. Después de todo, si amas a una mujer y quieres mantenerla feliz, no piensas seriamente en poner a su familia en la calle.

Quinn maldijo entre dientes cuando se encontró un cajón cerrado con llave. **_Concéntrate, Quinn. Necesitas descubrir qué le ha sucedido a tu familia_**. Rebuscó impacientemente por todos lados, y suspiró pues no encontraba la llave. **Rachel_ no tiene un pelo de tonta_,** pensó. **_Todas las respuestas tienen que estar en este cajón. ¿Si no por qué iba a cerrarlo con llave?_**

Su frente se surcó mientras intentaba enfocar de una forma lógica el problema al que se enfrentaba. Rachel no dejaría la llave a simple vista, lo sabía, pero siendo una mujer tan ocupada, le extrañaría que la hubiese guardado lejos del escritorio. Estaba claro que desearía tenerla a mano...

Echó un vistazo alrededor, y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Una fotografía de sus padres difuntos en una pared, un Picasso auténtico en otra, una urna de arcilla aparentemente de origen egipcio...

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la foto de sus padres difuntos. Se calmó, mordisqueando su labio inferior. ¿Acaso Rachel no era una sentimental... ?

Quinn caminó lentamente hasta el fondo de la pared izquierda de la oficina, y se paró delante de la antigua fotografía. Parecían felices en ese momento, pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Vestidos con ropa de boda, sonriéndose abiertamente como si fuese el día más feliz de sus vidas, los novios parecían dos tortolitos enamorados mientras cada uno acercaba un trozo de tarta de bodas a la boca del otro.

Quinn parpadeó, recordando la llave. Y el hecho de que el tiempo era primordial...

Se libró del ensueño y alzó las manos con cuidado hacia el retrato. Su cuerpo semidesnudo se retorció hasta que pudo mirar detrás de él con facilidad, y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando descubrió una llavecita pegada en la parte de atrás. _Es tan sentimental..._

Soltó la llave con cuidado y, rápidamente, colocó el retrato en la pared y se apresuró hacia el escritorio.** _Vamos, vamos. Puede despertarse en cualquier momento..._**

Hundió la llave en la cerradura. Encajaba perfectamente.

Respirando profundamente, Quinn abrió el cajón del escritorio, con la esperanza de encontrar algún documento que explicase qué le había sucedido a su familia. No había teléfono en la isla. Sólo el móbil de Rachel y no se separaba de él ni un minuto.

Su mano se paralizó cuando el cajón se abrió. Frunció el ceño. No había nada dentro, pensó perpleja. Nada salvo...

**"¿Un álbum de fotos?"** murmuró.

Confusa y muerta de curiosidad, Quinn alcanzó el lujoso álbum de piel sacándolo de su encierro. El cuero parecía gastado, como si su esposa hubiera pasado muchas horas hojeando las fotografías que contenía.

Su corazón se sobresaltó mientras se preguntaba qué imágenes encontraría dentro. ¿Quizás a la pelirroja? ¿O quizás otra mujer hermosa y escultural a la que que tuvo que renunciar para llevar a cabo su venganza contra los Fabray?

El corazón le latía frenéticamente. Quinn colocó el libro forrado en cuero encima del escritorio y lo abrió. Sólo de pensar en quien se iba a encontrar allí, se le revolvía el estómago. Se dijo que no debía preocuparse, aunque sabía que era inútil intentarlo. Su mano se paralizó cuando vio la primera fotografía.

**"Soy yo"** susurró, y sus ojos de avellanas se abrieron de par en par. Sus manos recorrieron todo el álbum, explorando rápidamente el contenido de cada página. **"Soy yo en todas las fotos."**

Atontada y más confusa que antes, Quinn volvió al principio y se tomó su tiempo estudiando las fotografías. Allí estaba ella con dieciocho años, sonriendo tímidamente en su fiesta de graduación. Con diecinueve cuando la habían ascendido a ayudante del vicepresidente de INDUSTRIAS Fabray. Con veinte cuando su madre había organizado un baile en su honor. Con veintiuno cuando se había graduado en Harvard. Con veintidós cuando la ascendieron a vicepresidenta de marketing...

**"Dios mío"** exhaló.** "¿Que está pasando aquí?"**

**"Tendría que haberlo ocultado mejor"** murmuró Rachel al otro lado del cuarto, dejándola sin respiración. Ella levantó la cabeza y se percató de que la castaña sólo se había puesto unos pantalones antes de salir a buscarla.

**"Rach.."** murmuró buscándola con la mirada. **"¿Qué es esto?"**

Alzó una ceja sardónicamente. "¿No te reconoces?" Y suspiró mientras se frotaba distraidamente la barbilla y desviaba la mirada.** "Eres tú, Lucy"** dijo suavemente**. "Estás en todas las fotos"**

Eso ya lo sabía. Pero todavía estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar. Nunca le había importado lo suficiente a ningúna mujer como para guardar una foto de ella en la cartera, sin embargo Rachel había construido un santuario forrado en cuero en su honor.

Quinn se quedó mirándola, demasiado atontada como para decir una palabra, esperando que hiciese más revelaciones.

**"Russel me le prometió"** murmuró Rachel y se quedó allí parada contra la pared con aire azorado.** "Durante años, me dijo que tú y yo nos casaríamos algún día."**

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Rachel metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. **"Pero Russel me engañó y me despidió por algo que no había hecho. Y entonces desapareciste de mi vida."** Suspiró, su intensa mirada Marron perdida en el pasado.** "Durante muchos años creí que algún día serías mía, Lucy Fabray. El trabajo, el dinero nada de eso me importaba una mierda. Pero no podía aceptar perderte también a ti. No cuando había trabajado tanto todos esos años para que te sintieses orgullosa de mí."**

Quinn sintió como se le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo. **"¿Orgullosa de ti?"** susurró, mientras su corazón se desbocaba.** "¿Pero por qué diablos se te ocurriría pensar que alguien no estaría orgulloso de ti tal y como eres?"**

La castaña se encogió de hombros, aunque ella se dio cuenta de que este tema era un recordatorio doloroso de su pasado.** "Porque era una don nadie,"** murmuró. **"Una don nadie enamorada de alguien inalcanzable. Aspirar a casarme contigo era lo mismo que si un minero de carbón pretendiese casarse con una princesa."**

Sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.** "¿Me amabas?"** preguntó en voz baja.

Su mirada intensa se concentró en la suya. **"Siempre"** susurró Rachel.

Quinn parpadeó con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas. Cerró el álbum, deslizó una mano por la cubierta de cuero, y después lo colocó de nuevo en el cajón. Aturdida, levantó la vista hacia su esposa.** "No sé qué decir."** Respiró profundamente.** "Esto desde luego proporciona una nueva perspectiva a todo lo que ha pasado."**

Rachel la miró fijamente intentando descubrir lo que sentía antes de volver a hablar. **"Sí, es cierto."**

Quinn mordisqueó su labio inferior. Algo había cambiado en su castaña. Como si estuviese esperando que ella dijese o hiciese algo.

¿Como admitir que ella también había estado siempre enamorada de ella?

No tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus confusas emociones. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Rachel caminaba por la oficina y revolvía en los cajones del escritorio**. "Toma"** dijo, tendiéndole un pedazo de papel. Ella le echó un vistazo, y se dio cuenta de que ese era el documento que necesitaba para conservar INDUSTRIAS Fabray.** "Ahora comprendo que tú no tenías nada que ver con esto"** dijo suavemente.** "Nunca debí haber intentado hacerte pagar por los pecados de tu padre. Él te alejó de mí. Pero he necesitado todo este tiempo para convencerme de que realmente nunca fuiste mía**."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sorprendida, alerta ante lo que se temía que iba a decir no estaba segura.

**"Regresa a Atlanta"** murmuró.

**"Rach..."**

**"Por favor"** dijo en voz baja, y sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento. Con mano derrotada se restregó la mandíbula** "Pensé que podría conformarme con tomarte por la fuerza, pero me parece que no soy tan despiadada como creía."**

Después se alejó de ella, esforzándose por mantener la expresión impasible. Se paró en la puerta antes del umbral, mirándola bastante tiempo con esa mirada perdida y angustiada a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. Ahora entendía por qué siempre tenía esa mirada intensa cuando ella estaba cerca. Había planeado todo esto para conseguirla. Nunca se había tratado de venganza. "**Te quiero, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Ahora. Entonces. Siempre."**

Y luego se fue.

Quinn se cubrió la boca con la mano. Entumecida, se hundió en la silla de cuero tras el escritorio y durante casi una hora miró fijamente al vacío. Sentía como si estuviese soñando. Se sentía perdida en la niebla surrealista que la había engullido. ¿Rachel Berry la amaba? ¿La había amado siempre? ¿A la corriente Quinn Fabray que no poseía ni una sóla pizca de glamour?

Tragó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Como si una presa invisible se rompiera en su interior, jadeó y dejó que los restos fluyeran libremente.

Ella también la había amado siempre. Ahora. Entonces. Siempre. Exactamente igual que la castaña le había dicho. Debería haberlo confesado. Tendría que haberle dicho cómo se sentía...

Saliendo de su estupor, Quinn se levantó rápidamente de la silla de cuero y salió corriendo de la oficina. Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde, se dijo. Por favor. .

La bata le colgaba abierta mientras corría en busca de Rachel. Sin hacer caso a su cuerpo expuesto, voló escaleras arriba, y no paró hasta alcanzar el dormitorio. Cuando empujó las puertas dobles y las abrió, respiraba con dificultad y la transpiración humedecía su frente.

**_Se ha ido_**, pensó, y su corazón se rompió en pedazos al observar el cuarto que una vez había estado lleno de los objetos personales de su esposa. **_Se ha ido ya. _**

**"Oh no"** susurró, hundiéndose en la cama. **"Oh Rachel, cariño."**

* * *

><p><strong>otro capitulo queda poquito para el final era una historia cortita :D saludos a todos y gracias por los Reviews :*<strong>**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8 **

Tres días después.

Rachel suspiró y su mirada recorrió la mansión de tipo medieval que había mandado construír hacía un año. Ella era la única persona adinerada e influyente de Atlanta que no poseía un hogar de diseño victoriano o con influencia de preguerra. Se había decidido por el estilo barroco porque Russel había mencionado una vez que era el favorito de Quinn.

Se sirvió un brandy y se hundió en una silla delante de la gran chimenea de estilo antiguo. Había sido una estúpida dejando que se fuese, decidió. Quizás habría podido vivir tomándola por la fuerza si ésa era la única forma de tenerla.

Verdaderamente era un infierno estar sin ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, miró abstraída hacia la inmensa silla situada en la parte más alejada de la biblioteca. Bebió un trago de brandy y miró de nuevo hacia la chimenea-entonces, tuvo que mirar dos veces.

_Quinn_.

Estaba aquí. Desnuda, sentada en la inmensa silla, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, colgando de los reposabrazos.

Rachel posó rápidamente el brandy para no derramarlo.

**"No fué nada deportivo por tu parte retractarte de nuestro acuerdo"** dijo Quinn y con la mano derecha se acarició perezosamente ese exquisito y afeitado coño.** "¿Ninguna de esas ocho mil cláusulas tuyas contempla qué le sucede a la esposa incorregible cuando abandonada a su mujer?"**

Durante un momento, Rachel se quedó allí sentada, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla fijamente. **"No"** dijo por fin, levantándose de su silla. Su pene estaba tan hinchado que le dolía. **"No lo contempla."**

Quinn irguió una ceja rubia. **"Entonces quiero que firmes un nuevo acuerdo mañana. Porque si me abandonas de nuevo..."**

**"Yo no te abandoné. Pensé que no me querías."**

**"Porque si me abandonas de nuevo entonces me reservo el derecho de... bien, no tengo muy claro que derecho quiero exactamente. Tendré que pensarlo."**

Esa magnífica ceja suya volvió a arquearse. **"Podemos añadir la cláusula tropecientos mil nueve."**

Rachel reprimió una sonrisa. **"¿Por qué estás aquí?"** susurró.

Ella suspiró como si fuera una mártir representando a toda la raza femenina y él el varón descerebrado del bando contrario pero en versión mujer. Para su sorpresa, sacó de detrás de ella una fotocopia de su acuerdo matrimonial y la agarró con fuerza. **"Según la cláusula 76, yo, la abajo firmante, me presto a ofrecer mi cuerpo como receptáculo del esperma de mi mujer dos veces diarias, todos los días, mientras vivamos."**

Rachel se estremeció al escuchar las insensibles palabras del documento. Apartó la mirada y carraspeó.

**"Hace tres días que no me he ofrecido como receptáculo de tu esperma. Eso significa que te debo seis orgasmos. Para nada soy como Russel. Yo siempre cumplo mi parte del trato, ya ves."**

Su intensa mirada encontró la suya. **"¿Entonces eso es todo?"** murmuró.** "¿Simplemente cumplir tu palabra?"**

Lo miró con ternura. **"Por supuesto que no"** susurró, y se puso seria. Se levantó de la inmensa silla y se paró delante de Rachel.

**"¿Entonces qué está pasando?"**

Ella sonrió suavemente. **"Te quiero, Rach"** murmuró. **"Te he querido desde que era una niña y seguiré queriéndote durante todo el resto de mi vida."**

Sus ojos escudriñaron su cara buscando la verdad.

**"Si me hubieras dado tiempo para recuperarme del shock más grande de mi vida antes de salir pitando para Atlanta como la heroína trágica de una novela gótica, te habría dicho estas palabras hace tres días."**

Rachel sonrió abiertamente. Sus miradas chocaron y se entralazaron.

**"Han sido los peores tres días de mi vida"** admitió.

**"Los míos también."** Ella sonrió. **"Pero olvidemos el pasado. Todo de el "** dijo ella significativamente. Ladeó la cabeza. **"¿De acuerdo?"**

Por toda respuesta, la besó. Y, en un momento, pasó de estar de pie a encontrarse cautiva entre los brazos de su esposa, moviendo desesperadamente la lengua contra la suya, mientras Rachel la conducía hasta la alfombra situada ante la chimenea. Se arrodilló y la colocó delante de ella, gruñendo dentro de su boca mientras se despojaba febrilmente de la ropa.

**"Te deseo tanto"** susurró Quinn con voz ahogada y separó sus labios hinchados de los de su mujer. **"Cuando era una niña, por las noches me tumbaba en la cama y fantaseaba con la idea de estar entre tus brazos, en tu lecho."**

Esta confesión inflamó su corazón, detestándola y adorándola a un tiempo. La detestó porque se suponía que a ella no le afectaban palabras como esas y en cambio la habían conmovido. La adoró porque significaba que este momento era real y que finalmente Lucy Quinn Fabray era toda suya.

Y no por la fuerza.

Rachel tumbó a su esposa en el suelo, le separó las piernas y se arrojó sobre ella. Desesperada por estar en su interior, empaló su polla hinchada en su coño, metiéndosela hasta la empuñadura. **"Seguro que no te interesa saber"** jadeó Rachel **"cuántas veces has sido la protagonista en mis fantasías de masturbación."**

Ella sonrió abiertamente, claramente encantada con esa confesión. Rachel rotó sus caderas y volvió a estrellarse de golpe contra su cuerpo. Su sonrisa desapareció mientras comenzaba a gimotear.

Quinn alzó los pechos y se los ofreció. **"Me encanta que me chupes los pezones mientras me follas"** admitió casi sin resuello. **"Por favor, ¿lo harías de nuevo?"**

¿Si lo haría? Casi no había pensado en otra maldita cosa los últimos tres días con sus noches.

Rachel hundió la cara en sus pechos con un gruñido y rodeó uno de sus erguidos pezones con la lengua. Luego lo chupó vigorosamente mientras la follaba, sus caderas oscilaban adelante y atrás mientras enterraba la polla en su interior una y otra vez.

Justo así es como siempre había querido estar. Justo como estaba ahora.

Los pecados de Russel Fabray habían completado su círculo...

Mientras su polla tiesa se hundía una y otra vez en el delicioso coño de su esposa, Rachel pensó que había conseguido algo mucho más significativo que colarse en la preciosa compañía de Russel Fabray, algo mucho más poderoso que colarse en la preciosa línea sanguínea del muy bastardo:

Se las había arreglado para encontrar la felicidad con su esposa. Se había colado en el corazón de Quinn y ella en el suyo. Finalmente todo era como tenía que ser.

Rachel sonrió a su esposa mientras le hacía el amor, y todos los recuerdos del pasado quedaron relegados definitivamente al rincón más apartado de su memoria.

* * *

><p><strong>otro capitulo queda el epilogo y se termina la historia ya les habia dicho que era corta, asi que gracias por leer esta historia :D saludos a todos y gracias por los Reviews :*<strong>**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Epílogo **

Cinco años más tarde.

**"Es tan guapa"** exhaló Quinn, y apretó contra su pecho un plato de plástico con un pedazo enorme de tarta de chocolate cubierto de espeso glaseado. Se mordió el labio cuando observó a Rachel berry anotar un último punto de voleibol, consiguiendo así la victoria para su equipo en el picnic de INDUSTRIAS Fabray. **"Tan guapa"** susurró.

Se escuchó la ovación del público mientras Quinn estudiaba soñadoramente las facciones de Rachel. Su cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Su cara cincelada y su magnífico pelo oscuro. Su...

Sonrió. Habían hecho el amor hacía menos de tres horas. No debería estar pensado ya en eso.

**"¡Lo has hecho!"** gorjeó una voz femenina y una maravillosa morenita se lanzó a los brazos de mi mujer. **"Eres mi héroina"** dijo con excitación, y colocó sus perfectas manitas en las mejillas de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió abiertamente. **"¿Tu héroina, huh?"** Y le hizo cosquillas hasta que ella chilló. **"Dale un beso a a mama, diablilla."**

Quinn cerró los ojos y su corazón remontó el vuelo. Aún no podía creerse que fuera tan feliz. Después de todos estos años siendo su esposa, todavía sentía como le temblaban las rodillas cada vez que la miraba. La vida había resultado mejor de lo que nunca había soñado.

**"Lucy, cariño"** la llamó Rachel desde el otro lado del campo. **"¿Donde estás?"**

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. **"Justo aquí"** y se levantó, surgiendo de las sombras para reunirse con ella y con su hija. Estaba embarazada y su barriga era tan enorme que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Su mirada intensa se centró posesivamente en su vientre hinchado, después en sus pechos y en su cara. **"¿Estás lista para volver a casa, nena?"**

**"Por supuesto."**

La cara de Rachel se ensombreció mientras la enlazaba con su brazo musculoso.** "¿Algo va mal, mi amor?"**

Quinn le sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza, después la apoyó contra su hombro mientras los tres se encaminaban a la limusina que las aguardaba. "**En absoluto"** susurró. **"Todo es perfecto." **

* * *

><p><strong>terminada la historia me demore, pero aca esta y nos vemos en otra historia gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo en esta historia :D<strong>


End file.
